High Frequency Romance: Glimpses
by kp83
Summary: Check in with Santana and Brittany as they navigate life together. Sequel to High Frequency Romance. AU Brittana with Pilot Brittany and Air Traffic Controller Santana! Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**High Frequency Romance: Glimpses **

**A/N**: I received a lot of support from readers wanting more from the "High Frequency Romance" universe, so here it is! Each chapter should read like a one-shot, since there really is no specific direction that this fic is going. It's just little glimpses into this universe.

**A few technical terms to cover before you start to read** **the chapter**…

1) Mach Number, simply put is a unit of speed that is typically used above twenty-four thousand feet, and it is the ratio of the speed of the aircraft to the speed of sound. Mach 1 is the speed of sound, but percentages are used to show speeds below Mach 1, such as Mach .77. The decimal point is said. For example, it is said Mach-point-seven-seven.

2) A transponder is a piece of equipment in the aircraft that allows the aircraft and air traffic control's system to communicate with each other to be able to tell the location and identity of the aircraft. ATC will assign a sequence of four numbers for the aircraft to squawk, which is it's transponder code, and that along with the aircrafts call sign is how the computer system will identify the aircraft.

-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 1**

January 5, 2026

Brittany was in a euphoric state when she went back to work the Monday after New Year's. She was so happy that she had finally met Santana in person and they were dating. After their date on New Year's Day ended with them spending the night at Santana's house, they spent the next day together too since it was a Friday and Santana didn't have to work. Brittany had taken Santana to her apartment to meet her cat, and then after a movie marathon (where they ended up making out on Brittany's couch a few times) it wasn't a surprise to either one of them that Santana slept at Brittany's that night.

Santana worked an evening shift on Saturday and Sunday, so they both felt a little disappointed when Santana left to go to work on Saturday afternoon, because it meant that they wouldn't get to see each other until Monday.

Brittany caught herself humming as she prepared for her flight to New York. As usual, her mind drifted to Santana while she worked on the flight plan and weight and balance, but this time it wasn't to contemplate if Santana's friendliness on the radio towards her meant more than just Santana being polite. Now she knew that those talks together meant as much to Santana as they had meant to her, and her mind was consumed with the events that had taken place between them over the past few days.

She was lost in her thoughts until Kurt arrived to ready the cabin. He practically pranced into the flight planning room and it didn't take long for Brittany to notice that his mood was as euphoric as hers was.

"Good morning Brittany!" Kurt cheered. "Isn't it a fantastic day?"

Brittany giggled at Kurt's giddiness. She was happy to see his break up with Adam wasn't getting him down. "It is a pretty fantastic day."

"I'm in the most amazing mood. Finn told me he saw you at the party and told you about me meeting Blaine, and I have to say that I'm as smitten as a kitten."

"I can see that."

"We had the most amazing time together last week. He's a doctor and he is so dreamy. I swear, it's like living in an episode of 'Grey's Anatomy' and I'm dating McDreamy."

Brittany raised her eyebrow at that, because while she didn't know what Blaine looked like, she had her doubts that he gave Patrick Dempsey a run for his money.

"Anyways," Kurt said before Brittany could make a comment about 'McDreamy Blaine', "How did things go at the party for you? Did you have fun?"

Brittany's mind flashed to the night of the party and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Oooo, I know that face, you met someone, didn't you." Kurt said excitedly.

"I did."

"Well tell me all about him or her." Kurt said but just as Brittany was about to tell him about Santana, Kurt's cell phone rang. "Shoot, can we talk about it later? It's Blaine calling."

"Sure." Brittany said with a smile.

She knew how it felt to be excited about a new relationship. In the two days that she and Santana had not seen each other, they texted or called each other as much as they could, so she took no offense to Kurt leaving their conversation to talk to Blaine. If Santana had called her right then, she would have taken the call too.

"Thanks." Kurt said and left the flight planning room as he answered his phone.

Brittany went back to what she was doing before Kurt came to talk to her. After she finished doing the walk around of the airplane, she went into the planning room to grab her bags so she could put them on the plane, but her phone chimed, and out of all the people that could be texting her, she only wanted it to be Santana. Thankfully, she got her wish.

**From Santana Lopez 8:37 AM** _Hey Britt, just in case I don't get to talk to you on the radio this morning, have a good day and fly safe! I can't wait to see you tonight!"_

Brittany smiled as she typed out a return text.

**To Santana Lopez 8:39 AM** _Thanks San. I hope you have a good day at work too and I can't wait to see you either!_

She added a kissy face emoji and then sent the message.

It wasn't much longer until Mr. Motta arrived, literally fifteen minutes after Puck arrived, and they were ready to go. As usual, Puck and Brittany were all business until they leveled off at their cruising altitude, and then Puck didn't waste any time jumping into a longwinded story about his week and the different women that he had hooked up with.

They were almost to Santana's airspace before Puck had finished his wild story.

"So how'd your party for New Year's go?"

"It went great." Brittany said and before she could tell Puck the news about her and Santana, her face gave it away, because she always smiled and looked as if she was in a total daze when she thought of that night.

"Fuck me sideways; you met someone, didn't you!" Puck said with smirk.

"I did." Brittany said proudly.

"And that look tells me you did more than just kiss at midnight. Finally! I thought you were going to live a life of celibacy over your crush on your air traffic controller. I mean yeah, she sounds hot as hell, but who knows when you would have made a move."

Before Brittany could respond, the controller interrupted them to switch them to Santana's frequency. "November Seven-Five-Zero-Mike-India, have a good flight and contact Cleveland Center 126.72."

"Have a good one and Contact Cleveland Center 126.72, N750MI." Puck responded as it was not his leg to fly and he was monitoring the frequencies. "Well since you met someone, do you want me to talk to S.L., or do you wanna talk to her?"

"No, it's okay. I can take the radios for a few minutes." Brittany said and Puck dialed in the frequency.

It took only a second for Brittany to realize that Santana was not working the sector. The voice she heard belonged to a male controller. Brittany deflated a little because she had missed Santana, but since she had told Puck that she would take the radios though Santana's airspace, she checked in.

"Good morning Cleveland Center, N750MI checking in at flight level 3-5-0." It lacked the enthusiasm that she always had when Santana was working, but it was polite and professional.

"N750MI, Cleveland Center, good morning. I really hate to do this to you, but for spacing, turn thirty-five degrees right and slow to Mach .77."

"Damn it." Brittany muttered at that restriction. They were cruising at Mach .90 and that was a hefty speed restriction for them. She knew they had to be one of, if not the fastest aircraft in the sector. "Thirty-five degrees right and Mach .77." She responded and the disappointment in her voice was evident as she pulled the speed back and started the turn to the right.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help." The controller said, and the tone of his voice said that he understood her disappointment. "You're number six out of ten and I need to get thirty miles in trail for LaGuardia." He added to let her know that with her position in the lineup, he had no other choice but to slow her down.

"It's no problem. We're happy to help." She said because she understood that the New York area was congested and there was always an in trail restriction for those airports. Usually they were made the first aircraft in the line because they were so fast, but sometimes it worked out that they couldn't be made first.

"Ugh, that's shitty." Puck grumbled.

"Mm-hmm. You can have the radios back." Brittany said since Santana wasn't working the sector.

"Man, where's your girl when you need her? I bet she wouldn't have done that to us."

Brittany giggled, but she doubted that. She knew Santana would have done whatever she needed to do to make the spacing work. "I'm sure she's around somewhere." She said. She knew for a fact Santana was at work, but she guessed that she was either on break or working another sector.

"Maybe it's the universe telling you since you met someone at your party that you should just give up on S.L." Puck said with a shrug.

"Fate has a way of working things out." She said cryptically, but she was enjoying the fact that Puck didn't know that Santana and S.L. were one in the same.

"So tell me about them. Is it a guy or a girl? What's their name? Are they hot?"

"Her name is Santana Lopez and she is absolutely the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon. I'm not even kidding you; she's gorgeous, inside and out." Brittany cooed.

"Damn, look at you being all mushy." Puck chuckled at Brittany's choice of wording. "She must be something."

"She is. She's unlike anyone I have ever met."

"Was the sex good?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Brittany said rolling her eyes. She knew that Puck was going to ask that at some point. She wasn't offended that he had asked, but she wasn't going to answer because she respected Santana too much to talk about the intimate details of their sex life with Puck.

"Ugh, prude, come on. I'm not asking for specific details, I'm just asking if you hooked up with her and if it was good enough to see her again."

"You know, for a man in his early thirties, you're just like a teenage boy sometimes." Brittany said with an amused laugh.

"What can I say; guys relate almost everything to sex." Puck said with a shrug.

"Well I'm thirty-one, not sixteen, and all I'm going to tell you about that is that she's an amazing woman, and I'm absolutely going to be seeing her again."

"Okay." Puck said raising his hands in surrender. "I can respect that. So when are you seeing her again?"

"I'm meeting her after work tonight."

"Cool, so what does she do?" Puck asked, but just as the words left his mouth, Santana's voice came over the radio giving a clearance to an aircraft. "Oh, there she is. Where was she when we were getting turned out and slowed down?"

Brittany chuckled. "I don't know."

"You want the radios back."

"Sure." Brittany said.

"She seems happier than normal." Puck noted as they listened to Santana work. "Not that she ever sounds mad or anything, but she seems really happy today."

Brittany smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I wonder why?"

"Probably because you're flying through. I know you've been delusional and thinking that she was just being nice to you because she sees you fly through all the time, but I'm telling you, she's been flirting with you. Too bad she waited too long to make a move now that you've met Santana, but maybe you can still flirt a little with her and she'll turn us back on course."

"You think that will work?" Brittany teased, but Puck didn't catch that she was teasing him.

"Hell yeah it'll work. Ask her for a ride report or something so she knows for sure it's you flying and you're not still on vacation."

"Yeah, maybe that will work." Brittany giggled.

She was enjoying messing with Puck. She couldn't wait to see his face when he found out. Brittany had to wait a few moments to call because Santana was busy, but as soon as there was a break, she keyed up.

"Cleveland Center, N750MI, how are the rides?" She said with the widest smile on her face. This would be first time that they spoke to each other on the radio since they became a couple.

"Mostly smooth, Captain. Santana said, and sure enough, her voice softened a little and her already cheery demeanor seemed to escalate as she spoke to Brittany. "It's been a while since we spoke." She joked since they had texted each other less than two hours prior, but no one except Brittany got the joke. "How're you doing today?"

"I'm great. I had the most amazing time over New Year's. So how was your New Year's? Anything fun happen?" Brittany asked and there was a slight pause before Santana answered.

"Actually yes. I really enjoyed my New Year's. It was life changing for sure." Santana said, and Brittany could hear the amusement in her voice.

Brittany loved that Santana just knew to play along with her. She had told Santana about Puck and how he knew about their radio conversations, and that she was going to tell him about them when she saw him, but they hadn't planned to play coy about it, so she was glad that Santana could just pick up on her cues.

"Life changing in a good way, I hope?" Brittany asked.

"The best way." Santana confirmed.

"See, she's in a good mood." Puck said. "Now work your magic, _Captain_."

"Any chance that we can get turned on course?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Sure…when I get enough spacing." Santana said with a little laugh, and Brittany laughed a little too because she expected that answer. She knew Santana wasn't going to turn them back on course until she had the required spacing. "I'm just playing; it'll be another minute."

"Thanks." Brittany said and turned to Puck. "Is a minute too long for you?"

"I guess not."

"Glad I could help." Brittany chuckled and she occupied her time listening to Santana work. She just loved the sound of her voice.

"November-Eight-One-Seven-Oscar-Kilo, turn fifteen degrees left, vectors for traffic, climb and maintain flight level 3-4-0."

"Fifteen degrees left and climb and maintain flight level 3-4-0, N817OK."

"American 686, contact New York Center 134.8, take care."

"New York Center 134.8, American 686. Have a good one."

"Brickyard 4459 reset transponder, squawk one-six-five-zero."

"Squawk one-six-five-zero, Brickyard 4459."

"Air Canada 993, cleared direct Seminole."

"Direct Seminole, Air Canada 993."

"N750MI, cleared direct Keating, cross one-zero miles west of Keating at and maintain flight level 3-1-0."

"Cleared direct Keating and cross one-zero miles west at flight level 3-1-0, N750MI." Brittany read back, turned the aircraft on course, and then entered the altitude restriction into the flight management system.

"So what do you think her life changing moment was?" Puck asked after he verified the crossing restriction that Brittany entered into the F.M.S.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said and playfully tapped her finger on her chin as if she was deep in thought.

"Maybe she met someone too, or in the unlikely event she wasn't single before, because I'm telling you she liked you, maybe she got engaged or something."

"Maybe she did." Brittany shrugged.

"I guess you two just weren't meant to be."

"Like I said before, Fate has a way of working things out the way they're supposed to be."

"So what are you and Santana going to do tonight?" Puck asked.

"Just meeting at her house for dinner and maybe a movie."

"Uh-huh." Puck said smugly.

"What?"

"You fucking know 'what'." Puck said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to get my ass up early so I can get to work in time to do the flight plan and walk around. That way you can have a little extra time at 'home' in the morning."

Brittany couldn't help but to smile. The thought of having an extra hour to cuddle with Santana in the morning was appealing. "Thanks Puck, I'll take you up on that."

"No problem. I'm just happy you're happy." Puck said with a genuine smile.

A few moments later, Santana called to switch them to the next sector. "N750MI, I guess I'll see you later tonight. Have a safe flight and contact New York Center 134.8."

"What the hell?" Puck said raising an eyebrow and snapped his head to look at Brittany.

Brittany smiled because she loved the confused luck on Puck's face. "Contact New York Center on 134.8, N750MI. I'll call you later; hopefully I'll catch you on a break. Have a good shift."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." Santana said.

Brittany dialed in the New York frequency and checked in with the New York Center controller, and the whole time should could feel Puck's eyes on her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Puck asked when she had finished the check in.

"Oh, well as it turns out, S.L's name is Santana Lopez." Brittany said playfully. "Isn't that great!"

It took Puck a moment to process what she had said and to realize what Brittany had done. "You mean to tell me the whole time you were just messing with me."

"Mm-hmm." Brittany said with a sly smile. "Got ya."

Puck blinked a few times and then shook his head and started laughing. "That was a good one. Now I gotta hear this story because last week you were all, '_I'll never meet her, and even if I do, I don't have a chance in hell with her, because she's probably married and straight and she doesn't like me.'_" He said raising his voice to a more feminine tone.

Brittany chuckled, because that was exactly how she was, but she was so thankful that she was wrong. "It's actually a pretty interesting story..."

-()-()-()-()-

Brittany drove straight to Santana's house when she arrived in Cleveland later that evening. Mike and Tina were taking care of Lord Tubbington for the night, so she had no reason to go home first. She had called Santana to see if she needed her to stop by the store to pick up anything, but Santana said that she had everything, which Brittany was thankful for because she was eager to see Santana after not seeing her for a few days.

She pulled into Santana's driveway and parked her car on the left side, knowing that Santana parked her car in the garage on the right side. She went to her trunk, took out her suitcase that she always took to work with her (in case her day trip turned into overnight or multi-day trip), and went to the front door. Santana had told her that she was going to leave it unlocked so Brittany could just come in.

When Brittany opened the front door, she heard music and singing. She was about to call out to Santana to let her know that she was there, but then she realized that it was actually Santana who was singing, and she didn't want to stop her. She didn't know that Santana could sing, and as much as she loved to hear Santana's voice on the radio working traffic, she quickly realized that she loved to hear Santana sing even more.

She set her suitcase by the stairs and then slowly crept into the kitchen/dining room and she couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Santana. Her back was to Brittany and she was putting food on plates, but she was also doing a little dance and periodically singing into a spoon as if it was microphone. She was so adorable that Brittany quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and snapped a picture because she wanted to remember the moment.

As the song was ending, Brittany walked up to the tall island in the middle of the room and leaned on her elbows on the granite countertop. "I didn't know you could sing."

Santana jumped a little at hearing Brittany's voice so close to her because she had not heard her come into the house. "Oh." She giggled and set down the spoon that she was holding. "I don't sing a lot."

"Why?" Brittany asked. "You have such a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." Santana said shyly at the compliment. "I guess I have to feel inspired to sing."

"And what inspired you tonight?" Brittany asked with a warm smile. "Because I'm going to have to find a way to make it happen again because I really need to hear you sing, like all the time."

"I was just excited that I was going to see you, so I guess you were my singing muse tonight." She said with a little chuckle.

"Well I can't say that I'm against that if it means I get to hear you sing again soon."

"I'll sing for you whenever you want."

"Awesome." Brittany said and walked around the counter towards Santana.

Santana looked Brittany up and down when she came around the corner, taking in her appearance in her pilot uniform for the first time, and it surprised her. "Fuck." She blurted without thinking.

"What?" Brittany asked with a little giggle.

"Umm…you look really…_hot_ in your uniform." Santana said, her eyes still roaming Brittany's body.

Brittany raised an amused eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She said in a low tone and absentmindedly licked her lips.

Santana was surprised at how much seeing Brittany in her uniform affected her, because she had seen female pilots in the airport before, and not once did she find herself attracted to the uniform. She thought that it could have been that she didn't find those women as attractive as she found Brittany, or maybe it was the fact that their uniforms didn't look as well or fitted them as well as Brittany's did. Brittany's fit her perfectly and it certainly accentuated all her feminine curves.

A moment later, Brittany stepped in front of Santana, and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, pulling her into her. She giggled at how hot and bothered Santana seemed to be just by looking at her in her uniform.

"You know, I've been here for like five minutes and you haven't even given me a kiss yet." She said.

"Oh, how rude of me." Santana said and put her arms around Brittany's neck and leaned in, kissing Brittany softly.

Brittany hummed as soon as she felt Santana's lips touch her own. Santana let out a muffled moan as well and it only took a few seconds for them to deepen the kiss. The kiss lingered between them for a few moments and when they parted, Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead.

"I missed you." Brittany said.

"I missed you too." Santana said with a smile.

"The food smells great. What'd you make?"

"Baked chicken, brown rice, and broccoli."

"Sound delicious." Brittany cooed

"I hope so." Santana said removing her arms from around Brittany. Brittany let go of Santana as well. "I plated the food already, so everything is set if you're ready to eat."

Normally when Brittany came home from work, she changed out of her uniform, but this time she decided against changing right away because of the way Santana was eyeing her in it.

"I'm ready to eat, just let me wash my hands." Brittany said and kissed Santana on her cheek.

Throughout dinner, they laughed and talked about their days, and afterwards Brittany helped Santana with the dishes. When Brittany put the last dish away on a high shelf that Santana had a hard time reaching, she closed the cabinet door, and when she turned around, Santana playfully, but gently, grabbed Brittany by her tie and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and backed Santana up until she was pinned between Brittany and the cabinet. They kissed and kissed until they were flushed and in need of some air. They didn't say anything to each other when they parted. Brittany just took deep breathes as she watched Santana busy herself by running her hands over different parts of her body, and touching the parts of her uniform that stood out, mostly her tie, epilates, and gold wings pinned just above her left shirt pocket.

Brittany made a mental note to make sure to wear her uniform around Santana more often, because if this is what happened, she was all for it happening again.

After about a minute of Santana running her hands over her, Brittany's excitement and arousal surged and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something so she leaned in and kissed Santana, moving her own hands over Santana's body. That didn't last long before Santana broke the kiss and took Brittany by the hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Santana turned on a lamp beside the bed, and with the ravenous look in her eyes, Brittany thought at the very least she was going to lose a few buttons from her shirt as Santana ripped it off her, but surprisingly that didn't happen.

Santana was very gentle as she untucked Brittany's shirt and unbuckled her belt before she carefully undid her tie and the buttons of Brittany's white shirt. She dropped the tie to the floor and then pushed her shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor before she removed Brittany's undershirt and threw it on the floor as well. Santana placed a line of wet kisses down Brittany's neck to the tops of her breasts as she blindly unhooked Brittany's bra and unzipped Brittany's black pants, pushing them down her long legs.

Brittany stepped out of her shoes and pants before Santana removed what was left of her clothes. "God, you are so beautiful." Brittany said with a contented sigh as she looked at Santana in front of her.

"So are you, with or without your uniform." Santana teased with a playful smirk.

Brittany giggled and then she returned the favor of undressing Santana. Brittany picked Santana up and carried her to the bed before she laid her down and started another kiss between them. Even though they were craving each other, things between them weren't frantic. They were gentle and caring as they explored, caressed, and adored each other's bodies.

When Santana finally made the first move to run her fingers though the slickness of Brittany's folds, Brittany reached down to stop her.

"Did I hurt you?" Santana asked sitting up, concern laced in her tone and facial expression.

"No, baby." Brittany cooed and placed a soft peck to Santana's lips. "I was hoping we could try something new tonight."

"Like what?"

"Trust me." Brittany whispered before she kissed Santana softly and gently laid her back down on the bed.

Santana moaned her trust into Brittany lips and when Brittany laid on top of her, she wrapped her legs around Brittany, holding her as close to her as she could. They kissed for a few minutes before Brittany broke the kiss and sat up. She spread Santana's legs and then position herself to where both of their centers were touching.

At first, when Santana realized what Brittany wanted to do, she seemed skeptical that that was going to work for them, but as soon as she felt Brittany's center touch her own and start to move, the sensation felt so good that she lost all her doubt and stared to move with Brittany.

Sounds of ecstasy filled the room as they moved together, slowly at first, but they gradually picked up the pace until they hit their peaks. Santana was the first to come undone and as she did, she took one of Brittany's hands into her own and gripped it tightly to pull Brittany down to kiss her.

Brittany connected their lips as her orgasm coursed through her. They continued to move against each other for a few more moments before they stilled and Brittany collapsed on top of Santana. They shared silent, affectionate kisses to whatever parts of the other's body their lips could reach as they both came down from their high.

"I like it when you have good ideas like that." Santana said playfully after a little while. She really enjoyed being that close to Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and kissed Santana on her forehead. "Me too."

"I don't want to get up." Santana said, tucking her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. She was content to stay there for the rest of the night.

"Not even to take a bath together?" Brittany offered.

Santana lifted her head to look at Brittany and she smiled. "I would love to take a bath with you."

Brittany returned the smile and sat up. "I'll go run the water. You rest there and I'll come to get you in a minute."

"You are too good to me." Santana cooed.

"No I'm not. I only give you what you deserve, which is everything I can offer." Brittany said and it made Santana's heart flutter in her chest. It had been a long time since anyone was so genuine with her.

"Thank you." Santana said and leaned in to give Brittany a soft lingering kiss. "You can have everything that I can offer you too."

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: I hope everyone liked the continuation of this universe. Thank you for reading and if you get a chance please send a quick review to let me know what you thought.

A huge thank you to my beta **naynay1963** for taking the time out of her insanely busy schedule to proof read this chapter for me. She the best y'all!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mid-April 2026

The sound of a neighbor's dog barking, along with the pitter-patter of a spring rain shower sounded through Santana's bedroom window early one morning and woke Brittany from her sleep. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and she smiled lazily when she saw Santana's back to her and her beautiful dark hair splayed out haphazardly on her pillow.

She scooted closer to Santana and wrapped her arm around her, holding her close. She knew that Santana wouldn't be up for a little while longer and she wasn't quite ready to get up yet either. Lounging in bed and cuddling with Santana was one of Brittany's favorite things to do, so she was going to take advantage of the time and just enjoy being close to her girl. She placed a few soft kisses to Santana's bare shoulder and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck as she let her mind wander on how genuinely good things were going between them.

They had been together almost four months and they couldn't be happier. They were madly in love, and their personalities complimented each other well, but on top of that, they understood each other on a different level than either of them have had before. They both had relationships prior to finding each other, but unfortunately their partners didn't know how to handle the quirks that their careers brought into the relationships.

For Santana, her girlfriends all had what most people would consider 'normal' days off and hours. They worked Monday through Friday, nine to five, and getting time off at the last minute was never hard. Santana's job didn't work like that. Everything was based on seniority, and time off that had not been requested during their bid period for vacation was not easy to get. The operation required that only so many people could be on leave in a day and if one of those slots weren't open, and requested at least four weeks prior, she would not be given the leave.

Her hours weren't any better. She worked shift work with non-standard hours that varied throughout her workweek. She started her week with two evening shifts, a mid-day or day shift for her third day, and then day shifts for her last two days, and because her seniority in her area wasn't high, even after eight years of being a controller, her days off were in the middle of the week. Up until last year, where her seniority was able to hold Thursday/Friday off, she had been on Wednesday/Thursday days off, which meant that she would work on Friday and Saturday night. Thursday/Friday was a little better because she at least had Friday off, but it meant that she would have to work both Saturday and Sunday night.

Sometimes she could swap days off with one of her co-workers, but even that was few and far between because her co-workers had lives and they didn't always want to trade a weekend day off for one in the middle of the week.

It was difficult for Santana to meet people, other than her co-workers, having opposite days off from the rest of the work force. There were a lot of couples where she worked because of that, but Santana had a personal rule against dating her co-workers, because if it didn't work out, she didn't want to be stuck working with them for the next twenty years. When she was lucky enough to meet someone, and they started dating, it would only work for a little while.

Her previous girlfriends would eventually get upset that Santana was always working on the weekend, or the major holidays. They didn't understand that the National Airspace System didn't shut down just because it was the Fourth of July or Christmas. It was a twenty-four hour, seven day a week operation, and the only time that Santana would be off for the big holidays was if she was lucky enough to get them off during vacation bidding, or if she just happened to have her days off on the same day that they holiday fell.

Try as she might to make things work, Santana had had more relations fall apart because her girlfriends couldn't deal with her schedule, but despite that, Santana loved her job. She was good at it and it was the only thing that she could see herself doing. Thankfully, Brittany understood and loved that about Santana, because she had been in a similar situation.

Prior to working for Motta Industries as a corporate pilot, Brittany worked for an airline and depending on what her schedule was for the month, she could be away from home for three to six days at a time. Thankfully, she was usually only away for three to four days a week, but sometimes she had the misfortune of having a six-day stretch. Like Santana, Brittany's schedule was seniority based, but unlike Santana, who bid her days off for the whole year, Brittany bid for her schedule every month, and she didn't know what her scheduled would be until two weeks prior to the schedule starting.

Once the schedule had been assigned, it would be hard for her to change it. She might be able to change a day here and there, but even that was rare. She mostly worked over the weekends and holidays, and like Santana, that was a problem for her partners, but Brittany had the added variable where she was away from home and after a while that got old and tiring for her partners and they almost always left because of that.

Brittany even tried dating pilots, and flight attendants, thinking that because they understood the lifestyle it would be easier to keep a relationship alive. Unfortunately, as it turned out that came with a different set of problems, because it seemed as if their schedules never lined up quite right and they saw each other more as they passed each other in the airport on their way to their respective flights, than they did when they were off.

Now that Brittany had a job with Motta Industries, things were a little better. The pay was better for one, and she had more nights and weekends at home because a lot of her time flying was day-trips during the week with Mr. Motta, who was very family orientated and like to be home, but the added bonus of being home more didn't come without concessions. There were still times that she had to be away from home. Usually it was only for a couple of days, but sometimes it would be for a week or more, and she was required to share on-call duties with the company's other captains. If Mr. Motta or one of his executives called to say that they needed to go somewhere, Brittany had to go.

The first time that it happened after Brittany and Santana got together was the day before Valentine's Day, which happened to be the day that she and Santana were celebrating, because Santana had to work an evening shift on Valentine's Day. At first when Brittany saw that it was Mr. Motta's assistant calling, she was just expecting a change to the departure time for their trip to New York on Monday morning, but that wasn't the case.

One of Mr. Motta's subsidiaries in California had a crisis come up that required him to be there, so his assistant called Brittany to tell her to be at the airport as soon as possible. They would be leaving as soon as they could. Brittany had been afraid that Santana would be mad at her and possibly break up with her over that, but thankfully, Santana was more than understanding. She was a little disappointed because it happened so suddenly, but she knew that they could have a romantic evening when Brittany came home. They weren't even celebrating Valentine's Day on the fourteenth as it was because of her own work schedule, so the specific date that they did, didn't matter to Santana. She just cared about spending time with Brittany.

They were both so thankful that they found each other because the level of understanding that they felt from each other, not just emotionally, but also concerning their careers was important to them. They both loved their jobs; and had worked so hard to get to where they were. Their careers were a small part of who they were and accepting the idiosyncrasies of their jobs meant accepting them fully, so it was a welcomed feeling that they had never had before. It just made their love for each other deeper.

Brittany wasn't sure how long she had laid there cuddling Santana, but when she started to stir; Brittany placed a few more soft and loving kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Mornin' baby." Brittany cooed into Santana ear.

"Hi." Santana mumbled in the cute sleepy voice that she always had, and rolled over, burying her face into Brittany's chest.

"I love you." Brittany said for no reason other than she just felt like it.

"Love you too." Santana said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, I think. I don't know though, I kinda lost track of time while cuddling." Brittany said with a little laugh. "My alarm hasn't gone off yet, so I still have some time to cuddle and hangout."

"Mmmm." Santana sighed in contentment. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"I'm a little hungry, but you don't have to get up. It's your day off; you should sleep in. I can make myself a bowl of cereal or swing by Panera on my way to the airport."

"Ugh, no way. You should only do that on days that I can't make you something." Santana said looking up at Brittany.

"Baby, that's sweet of you, but you don't have to do that." Brittany said and kissed Santana on her forehead.

"But I love cooking for you." Santana said with a small pout. "I like to know that you have a good meal in you before you leave on a trip. Lord knows what kind of crap you'll be eating when you're out of town."

"Well if you want to." Brittany said with a smile. She loved Santana's cooking. It was definitely better than eating out.

"How does waffles and strawberries sound?"

"Yuuuuummy." Brittany drawled. "You're so good to me."

"Not any better than you are to me." Santana said and leaned in for a quick peck. "When do you have to leave again?"

Brittany peeked over Santana's shoulder to the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after eight o'clock. She was taking Mr. Motta, his family, and a new client and his family on a working vacation to Key West, and they were supposed to leave around one o'clock. "In about three hours. I have to leave a few minutes early because I have to swing by my apartment first to pick up a couple of clean uniform shirts. I meant to wash the ones I had here last night, but I was little distracted by my awesome girlfriend's tongue."

Santana giggled. "I'm not even sorry about that."

"I know you aren't." Brittany said with a smirk as the memories of the night before came to mind. "I'm not either."

Santana giggled again and stuck her tongue out, licking Brittany's bottom lip.

"You better watch what you do with that thing. It'll make me want to do things that will make me late to work and then Mr. Motta might fire me and I'll have to move in with you because I'll be broke and pathetic." Brittany joked.

Santana let out a little laugh and then leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet and lingered for a few moments before they parted.

"You should move in." Santana said.

"What?" Brittany asked with a curious smile. She hadn't meant anything by her joke.

"You should move in." Santana repeated. "It ridiculous we're paying for two places. We only use one, and most of the time it's my place we stay at anyways. You practically already live here, so we should just make it official and move in together. Tubbs is happy here too, I mean look at him, he's sprawled out at the end of the bed like he thinks he owns it."

Brittany peered down at the end of the bed and saw Lord Tubbington laying there. He did look comfortable. "I think that's a pretty awesome idea, as long as you're sure."

Santana nodded. "I've never been surer about anything. I've never asked anyone to move in with me before, so I don't just throw that around. I want to live with you."

Brittany smiled widely and kissed Santana excitedly. "I want to live with you too!"

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany again. "Great! You can move in as soon as you get back from your trip on Tuesday."

"Just in time for your off days."

"Mm-hmm. I'll recruit Matt to help with the heavy lifting. He owes me a favor. I figure since I've been meaning to get furniture for the basement, we could put your living room furniture down there, and your bed can go in one of the guest rooms."

"I bet Sam and Mike will help too if we asked and threw in some pizza and beer." Brittany said trying to work the logistics of moving all her heavy furniture.

"Good idea." Santana chirped.

"I'll ask Puck to help too and if he tries to weasel out of it, I'll pull rank and tell him that he will have to get up early and start doing all the pre-flight prep from now on." Brittany said with a smirk.

Santana laughed. She knew Puck well enough now to know that that would be torture. "You're evil."

"No I'm not, I'm smart. I know how to get things done."

"You are smart. It's one of the things I love about you." Santana said and put a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips.

"So we're really going to do this?" Brittany said, but it was less than a question and more like wonderment and happiness.

"We really are." Santana said, just as happy.

"I feel so grown up." Brittany mused.

"Me too. We should celebrate."

Brittany regarded Santana for a moment and then smiled slyly. "With a pillow and blanket fort in the living room while we have breakfast?"

Santana busted out laughing. She had meant having a dinner party at their house with their friends after Brittany moved in, but she loved how playful Brittany could be. "Yes, absolutely."

"Awesome!" Brittany beamed and kissed Santana on her cheek before she dramatically threw the blanket off them and got out of bed. "I'll build while you cook!"

"Deal." Santana said getting out of bed as well and followed Brittany out of the bedroom.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: I hoped you all like this little glimpse! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. It's written, but my beta still has it. Thank you so much for reading and if you have a chance, send me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys and seeing your feedback.

I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta **naynay1963**. She's so busy and she still finds time to beta!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I have been out of the country for a bit and I wasn't able to update. This chapter will require another tutorial in aviation knowledge. Most of it will be explained in the text, but for the things that aren't, I'll cover them below and try to keep it as basic as I can. If any of you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

1) An uncontrolled airport means that there is no air traffic control presence at the airport. Pilots will take off and land on their own at these airports.

2) VFR means Visual Flight Rules, and a pilot can fly on their own without talking to air traffic control as long as they stay clear of airspace that requires them to talk to a controller and they fly in weather conditions that is specified for VFR flight. Generally, three miles of visibility and cloud clearance of 1,000 feet above, 500 feet below, and 2,000 feet horizontally is the minimum requirements for VFR flight. A pilot flying VFR is also responsible for their own separation from other aircraft.

3)'Wilco' is part of Pilot/Controller phraseology and when it is said, it means the person saying it understands the instruction and will comply.

4) A traffic pattern is a standard (usually rectangular) track followed by aircraft when taking off or landing at an airport.

5) Typically, wind direction is used to determine which runway to use. Takeoff and Landing is usually (but not always in certain circumstances) into the wind because it allows the pilot use less distance.

6) FBO means Fixed Based operator, and it's a place on the airport that provides a range of services including fueling and aircraft parking.

7) Knots is a typical unit of speed used in aviation. For your reference, one knot is equal to 1.15 miles per hour.

-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 3 **

Mid-May 2026

Santana woke up one Friday morning, rolling over and expecting to find Brittany beside her, but when she found an empty spot, she realized that Brittany was already awake and out of bed, and she must have been up for a little while since the sheets on her side were cool.

She yawned and stretched as she sat up in the bed. She noticed that the sun was shining brightly through the window and it made her smile. Living in the Cleveland area, they didn't get as much sun as she would like. She had heard on the news not too long ago that they had only had sixty-six mostly sunny days the year before and that was close to the yearly average. She loved sunny days and always tried to take advantage of them.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was around nine o'clock. She flipped the blanket off, not wanting to waste what was sure to be a pretty day in bed. She went into the bathroom to relieve her bladder and then went downstairs. When she came into the living room, she found Brittany, already showered and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but laying on the couch looking at something on her laptop.

"Hey." Santana said rounding the couch and tapped Brittany's socked feet so she would move them back so she had room to sit.

"Hey." Brittany said with a smile before she closed her laptop and sat it on the coffee table. She opened her arms, inviting Santana to lay down on top of her, and when she did, she wrapped her arm around her tightly and gave her a morning kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Like a baby."

"What time did you get up?"

"Around six-thirty."

Santana pouted. "Why were you up so early? I missed my Brittany cuddles this morning."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Brittany said and kissed Santana on the top of her head. "I had to run out and do a few things."

"Like what?" Santana asked. She didn't remember Brittany saying that she had anything to do.

"Like plan a surprise for you." Brittany said with a knowing smile and tightened her hold on Santana.

"Britt!" Santana yelped excitedly and sat up as much as Brittany would let her. "What is it?"

"Santana, I think you don't know the meaning of the word 'surprise'." Brittany teased.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." Brittany said with a smirk. Santana huffed and Brittany giggled at her. "Hey, don't pout. I'll tell you what, you go get showered and dressed and when we get into the car, I'll give you a hint."

Santana studied Brittany's face to see how serious she was, but she could see that there was no hope at getting any more information out of Brittany until she wanted to tell her, so she nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, and put on long pants and closed toed shoes."

"_Whyyyy?_" Santana whined. "The sun's out, Britt. I wanna wear shorts and sandals."

"I know, but I promise you'll love it."

"Fine, it better be awesome." Santana grumbled getting up from the couch.

"It will be." Brittany said and then playfully smacked Santana's butt. "Go get ready."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Santana said, and quickly disappeared up the stairs. She didn't even know what they were doing, but she was excited anyways.

About forty-five minutes later, Santana came back into the living room wearing a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Aww, don't you look cute." Brittany said closing her laptop again. "Are you ready to go?"

"Seeing as I have no idea what we're doing, I'm guessing I'm good." Santana said.

"Do you have a hair tie, just in case?"

Santana nodded. She was starting to think with the way that Brittany wanted her dressed that they were going for a walk or a hike or something, which she didn't mind. At least they would be able to enjoy the good weather.

"Then you're good." Brittany said and quickly put on her own sneakers. She went into the kitchen and came out holding two bottles of water and two breakfast bars. "These will hold us over in case we get hungry before we get there."

"Hold us over for what and where are we going?" Santana asked with a smile as she took the water and breakfast bar from Brittany. She was still trying to get Brittany to spill the details.

Brittany just shook her head in amusement and grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet. "Get in the car, Miss Nosey."

"Fine." Santana fake pouted and grabbed her purse. When they went out to the garage, Santana assumed that Brittany wanted to take her own car, so she went to the passenger side of the mustang and got in. "Okay, I'm in the car, what's my hint?" She asked excitedly and with a little bounce as she put on her seatbelt.

"We're going to lunch." Brittany said vaguely as she put on her sunglasses.

"That's it?"

"Sure." Brittany said with a teasing smirk.

Santana sighed. "Okay, fine, be all mysterious in your sexy aviators." She loved it when Brittany wore those sunglasses.

"I will." Brittany said handing Santana her own sunglasses before she backed the car out of the garage.

They hadn't been on the road for too long before Santana noticed that they were driving away from town. She thought her hike theory was becoming more of a reality, but she couldn't quite figure how lunch fit into a hike. The thought that Britany had planned a picnic crossed her mind too, but then that didn't explain the water bottles and breakfast bars.

"You're not going to guess it." Brittany finally said with a little laugh when she saw Santana's eyebrow quirk when she made a turn to an even more rural area. Santana playfully stuck her tongue out at Brittany and Brittany laughed again. She took Santana's hand into her own and kissed it. "We're almost there. I promise that you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." Santana said.

She looked out the window, taking in the scenery around her as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over Brittany's hand until Brittany turned into the Lorain County Regional Airport.

"Umm…okay?" She said, waiting for Brittany to tell her why they were there. Brittany pulled up to a row of hangars and parked the car.

"I thought since the weather's perfect, and we're both off, that I would take you flying today."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly, sitting up in her seat.

They had been together for four and half months and this would be the first time that their schedules and the weather worked out for Brittany to take Santana flying.

"Mm-hmm." Brittany said with a wide smile. She was happy that Santana seemed excited about her surprise. "I thought we could take a scenic flight to Port Clinton and have lunch at the Tin Goose Diner. It was on Flying Magazine's list of one of the best places to fly-in to eat, and it's at an aviation museum, so if you want to, we can check it out."

Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and hugged her tightly. "This is the best idea ever!"

Brittany chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Santana released Brittany from the embrace and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well come on." She said and opened the car door to get out. She didn't want to waste any time. "I've wanted to go flying with you for a while."

"I'm coming." Brittany said getting out of the car before she went to the trunk to get a small bag that had been her flight bag during her flight training. She slipped her wallet and cellphone into one of the pockets and then took Santana by the hand and led her to a hangar that had the number four on the door. "Just hang out here for a few seconds until I can get the doors open."

"Okay." Santana said.

Brittany unlocked the small door and then stepped into the dark hangar. She lifted a few latches to unlock the door and then she pushed the big door open.

When the door was open all the way, Santana looked into the hangar and saw a small single engine, white and green airplane.

"Help me push it out." Brittany said as she removed the chocks from around the wheels.

"Okay, how?" Santana asked because she had never pushed an airplane before.

Brittany walked under the right wing and put her hands on the wing strut. "Just put your hands on the struts and push it forward. It's not too heavy."

Santana came around the left wing and they pushed the small plane out of the hanger.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm good." Santana said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, hold on a second." Brittany said and went back into the hangar and closed the sliding door. She came out of the small door that she went in at first and locked it before she walked up to the left side of the plane.

"Whose plane is this?" Santana asked, because as far as she knew, Brittany didn't own a plane.

"Kevin's. I've told you about him. He's one of the mechanics at work." Brittany said unlocking and opening the plane's doors and window. She set her bag in the right seat. She pulled out two green David Clark headsets and plugged them into the headset jacks. "I had to run out this morning to get the keys from him."

"Oh yeah? He owns a plane?"

"Yep. He bought it and rebuilt it with his son a few years ago. It's a Cessna 172. I learned how to fly in one of these." Brittany said, reaching over the seats to open the right window and door as well.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. It's a popular trainer, but they aren't bad for bouncing around the sky for a few hours either."

"So Kevin doesn't mind if you use his airplane?"

"Nope. He knows I'm more than capable of flying it, so he's not worried."

"That's nice of him."

"So are you ready for your first flight in a small airplane?" Brittany asked with a wide smile.

Santana's own smile mirrored Brittany's and she nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Great. You can help me with the pre-flight. Put your purse in the back seat and then hop into the left seat." Brittany said and patted the seat before she rounded the plane and went to the other side to get into the right seat.

Santana did as she was told and she just looked wide eyed at the panel full of instruments, gauges, and switches that she had no idea what any of them were for, but she was eager to learn. Once Brittany was in her seat, she introduced Santana to different things in the cockpit by pointing to them and giving Santana a brief description as to what they were for.

Some things were easily understandable for Santana. She could correlate her experience as an air traffic controller to their use, such as the altimeter showed the altitude of the aircraft, the airspeed indicator showed the speed of the aircraft, the vertical speed indicator showed the climb or descent rate, the heading indicator and mag compass showed the direction and specific heading that the aircraft was flying, and of course the transponder was how the aircraft and air traffic control's system communicated with each other to be able to tell the location and identity of the aircraft.

There were some things in the cockpit that she couldn't relate to her own experience. Some were self-explanatory once she was told what they were; such as the fuel and oil gauges, throttle, and yoke (aka the flight controls) but there were others, such as the elevator trim wheel, mixture control, rudders, flaps, pitot heat, etc. that weren't so easily discernable, so Brittany gave her a basic explanation of their purpose.

Once they were finished with the intro, Brittany handed Santana the pre-flight checklist and they went through every item together, Santana reading the list aloud, and then hesitantly doing as it said. She was tripped up at times, trying to remember what and where everything was, but Brittany just smiled encouragingly and pointed to where it was when she needed a little help.

After the cockpit was ready, they did the walk around on the outside of the aircraft. Brittany showed Santana how to inspect the fuselage, wings, landing gear, tail, propeller, lights, and engine to make sure that they were free from damage and ready for flight. They checked the fuel quantity to visually make sure that what the gauge in the cockpit said was correct and they drained a small sample from the wings and engine so they could check for contaminants in the fuel.

"You caught on quick, good job." Brittany said with a smile and gave Santana a kiss on her lips. "I think we're ready to go."

After almost thirty minutes of pre-flight checks and learning what different things on the plane were, Santana was ready to get in the air. "I can't wait."

"Then let's go. You take the left seat." Brittany said.

"I thought the pilot in command sat in the left seat." Santana asked. Most of the instruments and gauges were on the left side of the flight panel, so Santana thought it would be easier for Brittany to fly if she was on the left side. "Shouldn't you sit there?"

Brittany just shook her head. "I can see just fine from the right side to monitor everything, but I'm not going to be the one flying today, you are."

"What?" Santana squeaked. "I don't know the first thing about flying a plane."

Brittany just chuckled, pulled Santana into a hug, and kissed her softly on her lips. "Okay, first of all, that isn't true. You know more than you think you do. You surprised me with how much you understood so quickly, and secondly, I'm going to be there the whole time to show you. You'll do great."

Santana trusted Brittany completely, so she just nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll be safe the whole time."

"I'm not worried about that. I know you'll keep us safe."

Brittany nodded and smiled. She was happy that Santana trusted her. "So let's have a quick chat before we go." She said.

Santana nodded, giving Brittany her full attention because she could tell that whatever Brittany wanted to say, was going to be important.

"We're going to have a positive transfer of control at all times, so when you want the controls, you say 'my flight controls'. When I'm ready to give them to you, I'll say 'your flight controls' to let you know that I've given control over to you, and when you take control, you verify that you have control by saying 'my flight controls'. When you want to give them back to me, you let me know and I'll take them back, but we'll have the same positive transfer. That way there is no confusion as to who is in control."

"Okay."

"And while I don't think we'll need it, but better safe than sorry, the emergency checklists are in the back of the checklist book. In the unlikely event that we have an emergency, don't panic. I'll take over flying the aircraft and try to troubleshoot the problem, but I want you to read the checklist items to me, just to make sure that I haven't missed anything."

"Okay." Santana nodded. She didn't like the idea of having an emergency, but Brittany didn't seem that concerned or even nervous, so she wasn't going to worry.

"One last thing, when moving around the surface area of the airport, and in the air, it's so important that we keep our eyes out of the aircraft and look for other traffic and obstacles. It's easy to get distracted by something in the cockpit. I'm not saying don't look inside at the instruments or radios or checklist when needed. I'm just saying try not to get fixated on them and remember to look outside. You may already know this, but this airport and the one at Port Clinton is uncontrolled. We're going to be flying VFR today, so I guess I really don't have to tell you that that means that we won't be filing a flight plan or talking to an air traffic controller, so we need to be extra vigilant for traffic. Plus it's such a nice day and the view outside is a lot nicer than on the inside, so enjoy the bird's eye view."

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Eyes out of the plane. Got it."

"Okay, then. Get your cute little butt in the plane." Brittany said playfully and pecked Santana's lips before she released her from her hold. "You're flying today!"

"Yay!" Santana chirped. While she was a little nervous, she was excited, and quickly hopped into the left seat and closed the door, but left the window open. She put on her seatbelt and waited for Brittany to tell her what to do next.

"The seat is just like a car, so pull it forward so your feet comfortably touch the rudders pedals. You'll need to be able to press them because that is how you steer the plane on the ground and how to help keep the plane coordinated in the air. The brakes are at the top of the rudders, so make sure you can press down on them with your feet without having to stretch too much." Brittany said adjusting her own seat and resting her feet against the pedals.

"You good?" Brittany asked after a few moments.

Santana pressed on both rudders and Brittany felt them move.

"I think so." Santana said.

"Great!" She chirped before she handed Santana the checklist again. "Okay, flip to the 'Before Start' checklist and go through it and the 'Engine Start' checklist. I'll help you through it."

Santana turned the pages until she found the correct checklist. She followed the checklist, slowly, line item by line item, Brittany assisting when she needed help to find a certain switch or knob. Once they primed the engine, they were ready to start the engine.

"Even though the parking brake is set, be sure to hold the brakes, and before you start the engine yell 'Clear Prop', loudly and clearly out the window and wait a few moments before you turn the key just in case somebody yells for you not to start it." Brittany said. "It's just a safety precaution to make sure that anyone walking around knows that the propeller is about to start turning."

"Okay." Santana said with a nod. She didn't even think about that being an issue.

"When the engine starts, check the oil pressure gauge to make sure there is an increase in pressure and then pull the throttle back so the engine is running at 1,200 RPM. Then lean the fuel-air mixture by slowly turning the mixture control counterclockwise. The RPM will increase a little until the engine isn't getting enough air and then the RPM will drop. When that happens, turn the mixture control clockwise to add more air until the RPM is back to 1,200, then pull the throttle back a little more and set it at 1,000 RPM. It's going to be loud when the engine starts and we won't be able to talk without screaming so after you set the throttle, turn on the avionics master switch so the radio and intercom will turn on and then put on your headset. We can talk normally after that."

"Okay." Santana said, but she sounded nervous. Brittany had just told her a lot of stuff that she didn't really understand, but she really wanted to do well and not forget anything and mess everything up.

"You'll do fine." Brittany encouraged with a sweet smile. She knew that Santana had a good memory.

"Alright, here it goes." Santana said and put her left hand on the key and Brittany picked up Santana's right hand off her lap and set it on the throttle.

"Oops." Santana said sheepishly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Brittany said. "Go ahead."

Santana nodded and yelled, "CLEAR PROP" and then after a pause she turned the key. A moment later the engine and propeller roared to a start and Santana hesitantly pulled the throttle back, being cautious not to pull it too far back, and below the 1,200 RPM that Brittany told her to keep. Then she turned the red mixture knob until the RPM decreased. She immediately started to turn it back, but she accidently enriched it a bit too much, so Brittany reached down and leaned it just a smidge.

At first when Santana realized that she had turned the mixture too much, she felt her stomach drop, and she thought that she had messed it up, but Brittany just winked and smiled at her to let her know that she had done a great job.

Santana smiled and pulled the throttle back to 1,000 RPM and then turned on the avionics switch. The radios and navigation equipment came to life and they both put on their headsets.

"Awesome! You did well." Brittany cheered into the mic.

"Thanks." Santana said proudly. She was happy that she had done well.

"Let's finish the checklist and then we'll listen to the automated weather before we taxi out so we know which runway to use."

Santana finished the checklist, and then Brittany tuned in the frequency for the automated weather. While they were listening, Brittany reached behind her into her bag and pulled out a small spiral bound book. She opened the book and Santana could see plastic sleeves with papers in them. She flipped it until she found the paper that she was looking for.

When they were finished with the weather, Brittany tuned in the common traffic advisory frequency for the airport so she could hear any transmissions that were being made. It was a little busy at the airport. One aircraft had just announced their departure and there were two others that were in the traffic pattern doing practice take off and landings.

Brittany showed Santana the paper that she had been looking for in her book and Santana immediately saw that it was the Lorain County Airport diagram. She was thankful that she was already able to read one, so she wasn't lost when Brittany started pointing out their taxi route.

"The wind is light and coming from heading 260, so that means that we are going to take off on Runway 25. We're going to taxi to the end of the ramp to the taxiway and follow it all the way down to the end of Runway 25. I'm going to start the taxi, but I want you to put your feet on the rudders so you can feel how it's done and then when you're ready, let me know and I'll let you take over."

"Okay." Santana said.

"I have the brakes; you can release the parking brake."

Santana pulled the lever below her flight control and released the brake. Brittany put her hand on the throttle, added a little power, and let off the brakes and the plane started to move. After a few moments of shadowing Brittany's feet, Santana thought she was starting to figure out how to steer the plane. The right rudder turned the plane right, the left turned the plane to the left, which seemed self-explanatory, but she also noticed that there was a delicate balance between pressure put on the rudders and throttle control. She noted that Brittany would gently press on the rudders, and make small corrections to keep them moving straight. She didn't have to press them all the way to the ground either when she wanted to turn. She just needed a little more pressure and she increased and reduced the power as needed to help with turning.

When they reached the end of the ramp, Brittany looked both ways on the taxiway for any traffic before she turned on the taxiway and started taxiing the plane towards the departure end of Runway 25.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked, glancing at Santana.

"I think so." Santana said.

"I'm going to give you the controls when you're ready. Be sure to keep your right hand on the throttle and your other hand on the yoke. All you need is small inputs with the rudders and throttle. Don't do anything drastic. Just try to keep the nose on the centerline of the taxiway and remember to keep an eye out for any traffic."

"Got it." Santana said with a little nod. "My flight controls." She said, putting her hand under Brittany's hand on the throttle, but she didn't touch it until Brittany told her to.

"Your flight controls." Brittany said and she moved her hand from the throttle so Santana could take it.

"My flight controls." Santana said taking over, well as much as Brittany would let her.

Brittany kept her feet on the rudders so she could feel what Santana was doing, but she didn't add any pressure unless she felt Santana was being a little timid and need a little encouragement to add more. She kept her hands in her lap so if she needed to take over the controls quickly, she could. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Santana, while a little wobbly at first, managed to keep the nose close to the centerline.

As they neared the end of the taxiway, Brittany told Santana to pull in to a small area off to the side so they could do the engine run up and test the flight controls one more time. Brittany walked Santana through the process and once that was completed, they transferred control of the aircraft to Brittany.

"I'm going to do this takeoff, but I want you to keep your feet on the rudders and your hand on the yoke, so you can see how it feels, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Santana said with a nod.

"Close your window." Brittany instructed as she closed her own window.

Brittany taxied the plane from the run-up area, back to the taxiway, and up to the hold short line separating the taxiway and the runway, keeping clear of the active runway. She looked down the length of the runway to make sure it was clear, and then looked at the approach end of the runway for landing traffic. When she didn't see any traffic, she reached over to Santana's side and flipped on the lights and fuel pump, pushed the mixture control all the way in to rich, and turned on the transponder as she taxied the airplane on the runway.

Santana was impressed with how quickly and effortlessly Brittany did everything.

"Lorain County traffic, November-Six-Four-Niner-Bravo-Sierra taking off Runway 25, departing the pattern straight out to the west." Brittany called over the radio to announce their departure as she lined up the airplane with the runway centerline, and advanced the throttle all the way forward to full power.

The airplane started to move down the runway and when it had generated enough speed and lift, Brittany smoothly and expertly pulled back on the yoke so the plane would lift off the ground. As they climbed higher and higher, Santana felt her excitement grow.

"This is like the coolest thing ever." She chirped looking around her.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's giddiness. She loved that she was enjoying herself. "I told you my surprise would be awesome, but you didn't believe me."

"I'll never doubt you again." Santana said glancing at Brittany and flashing her a smile before she returned her gaze out the window.

Brittany climbed the airplane west to clear the airport and then she made a turn to the north towards Lake Erie.

"Are you ready to fly?"

"Yes!" Santana chirped and she bounced a little in her seat. She was ready to do the actual flying instead of just watching.

Brittany chuckled. "Alright. When we get close to three thousand feet, I'll help you level it out. Your flight controls."

"My flight controls." Santana said putting her right hand below Brittany's on the throttle. Her feet and left hand were already on the rudder pedals and yoke from shadowing Brittany.

"Your flight controls." Brittany said and took her hands off the throttle and yoke and put them on her lap.

When Santana took over the controls she was excited, but at first, it didn't feel as if she was doing anything. It was as if the plane was flying itself because Brittany had the plane perfectly set for the climb.

"So when we get ready to level at three thousand feet we have to lead the aircraft-"

"What's that mean?" Santana asked, accidently cutting Brittany off, but Brittany didn't mind. She was just happy that Santana was eager to learn.

"It means that the plane is in motion, so if we try to stop the climb when we get to three-thousand feet, we're going to climb through our altitude because we have the power and the pitch still set for the climb. So to keep that from happening we 'lead the aircraft' or start to level out before we get to our target altitude.

"That makes sense." Santana said.

"It's the same for descents and turning. The plane doesn't stop on a dime and if you don't lead it, you'll be constantly chasing your target, and if you're talking to air traffic control, they're going to get mad because you'll blow through their restrictions. Well, you know what I mean." Brittany said with a chuckle. For a second she forgot she was talking to an air traffic controller.

"Yeah." Santana said with a chuckle, because she knew all too well what Brittany was talking about.

Santana hated to do it, but there were times that she had had to violate a pilot for missing a restriction she had given them. Most of the time she called the pilot out on their deviation and if there was no loss of separation with another aircraft or another controller's airspace, she let it go, but over the years she had a few pilots that she had no choice but to turn them in for a pilot deviation. Thankfully, things like that didn't happen often.

When they got about fifty feet from three thousand feet, Brittany helped Santana level out the airplane and then she gave her a quick lesson on how to turn the airplane by showing her that while it wasn't a difficult maneuver, aerodynamics had to be taken into consideration. It took more than just turning the ailerons on the wings with the yoke. Doing that started the turn, but Santana would need to pull back on the yoke to maintain altitude, the rudders would be needed to coordinate the movement of the nose of the plane, and she would have to use the throttle to manage the thrust.

"Can we fly around for a little bit before we go to eat?" Santana asked briefly turning her attention to Brittany. She knew that Port Clinton wasn't that far away, maybe about fifty miles or so, but she was having so much fun just being in the air, she wasn't quite ready to land.

"Sure." Brittany chirped. "Why don't you turn us south, away from the lake for now. We can mess around for a little bit and then when you're ready to eat, we can head towards the airport."

"Wilco." Santana said with a wide smile and then she lifted the left wing, just like Brittany taught her, so she could look for traffic before the turned the airplane to the left.

They flew around for another hour, before they flew along the shore of Lake Erie towards Port Clinton's Erie-Ottawa International Airport. As they neared the airport, Brittany tuned in the automated weather and then the airport's common advisory frequency to determine which runway was in use. Brittany took control of the aircraft when it came time to enter the traffic pattern and again Santana found herself in awe as she watched Brittany fly. It just seemed to come so natural to her.

After landing, Brittany pulled the airplane off the runway and once she cleaned it up from its landing configuration, she transferred control back to Santana so she could do the taxi. Brittany read the airport diagram and gave Santana directions on how to taxi to the FBO.

When they parked the airplane in an open spot, Brittany showed Santana how to shut down the airplane properly.

"That was one of the coolest things I have ever done. I had as so much fun!" Santana cheered as she took off her headset and undid her seatbelt. She leaned into Brittany, kissing her enthusiastically.

When they parted from the kiss, Brittany smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I can't wait to fly home." Santana said with a little bounce in her seat and Brittany just giggled at her.

"Well let's have lunch first. The food is supposed to be pretty good." Brittany said.

"That's good, I'm starving." Santana said. It was almost two o'clock and the only thing that she had had to eat that day was the breakfast bar that Brittany had given her that morning.

"Me too." Brittany said getting out of the plane. "Let's tie down the plane and have the FBO fuel it, before we ask them to shuttle us over to the Tin Goose."

-()-()-()-()-

After lunch and a walk through the museum, they called the FBO and asked for a ride back to the plane. It was close to five o'clock and they still had a thirty to forty minute flight ahead of them.

This time, Santana felt a little more confident when going through the Pre-flight, Before Start, and Engine Start checklists. She still needed some help from Brittany to find a few things and she needed help during the engine start because she couldn't remember all the steps to start the engine since they weren't spelled out in the checklist, but considering it was only her second time in the plane, she did very well. When they were ready to go, Santana taxied to the runway on her own and then Brittany helped her though the engine run up.

"So do you think you're ready to do the take off?" Brittany asked as they were in the lineup. There were three airplanes in front of them waiting for takeoff.

"I think so." Santana said timidly.

"You'll do fine." Brittany said with a smile and rubbed Santana's right thigh for encouragement. "It's just like you've been doing. You only need smooth inputs. When you rotate, you don't have to yank the yoke all the way back. I'll keep my hand on the yoke and my feet on the rudders so I can help you with it if I need to, okay?"

Santana nodded. "Okay."

When they were next in line for takeoff, Santana followed the Before Takeoff Checklist, carefully turning on the lights and fuel pump, setting the mixture control, and turning on the transponder.

As the airplane in front of them began their takeoff, Santana and Brittany checked for traffic on the approach end of the runway and when the departing airplane cleared the end of the runway, Brittany told Santana she could go, so Santana taxied the airplane onto the runway, lining it up with the centerline.

"Erie-Ottawa traffic, November-Six-Four-Niner-Bravo-Sierra taking off Runway 27, departing to the south." Brittany said over the frequency, announcing their departure

Santana sighed, partly in nervousness and partly in excitement as she pushed the throttle all the way forward. As the airplane accelerated down the runway, Santana's excitement increased, but so did her nervousness because she was afraid her inexperience would cause her to put in too much input with the rudders and possibly run the airplane off the side of the runway.

Her fears were irrational, of course, because Brittany was on top of everything she was doing, and was ready to step in if needed, but Brittany wasn't nervous or even worried about Santana over steering. Santana was actually pretty good at taxiing. Sure, that was at a much slower speed, but Brittany had confidence that she would adjust to the increased speed.

When they reached fifty-five knots, Brittany said, "Rotate," and Santana pulled back on the yoke and a moment or two later the plane's wheels left the ground.

"Good." Brittany beamed and the concentrated look on Santana face softened a bit because she was happy that Brittany was pleased with her.

A few moments later, Brittany said, "Lower the nose a bit to try to hold seventy-four knots on the airspeed indicator and then when you reach five hundred feet, hold eighty-five knots. If the back pressure on the yoke seems to get heavy, roll the trim wheel back until that pressure goes away and you're able to hold the yoke normally."

Santana climbed the plane, following Brittany's instruction, and when they reached pattern altitude at a thousand feet above ground level, Brittany told Santana to make a forty-five degree turn to the south to depart the pattern.

Their flight home wasn't as long as their first flight, because they didn't fly around as they had before. They just flew back to the airport. Brittany had a navigational chart for reference, but instead of having Santana worry about diverting her attention from flying to look at the map, she made it easy and put in a direct route into the aircraft's GPS so Santana could just briefly look down at the screen to make sure they were still on course.

As they neared Lorain County Airport, Brittany listened to the weather and the advisory frequencies.

"You wanna land?" Brittany asked after she determined that they were still using Runway 25.

"Umm…I don't know." Santana said nervously. Out of everything that she had done in the plane that day, landing seemed like the most difficult and daunting task.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm not going to let anything bad happen." Brittany said.

"I know you won't, it's just…a little scary."

"Landing is always the scariest thing at first." Brittany said. "I was nervous on my first couple of landings too. I'm not going to push you. If you want me to, I'll do the landing."

Santana hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll do it."

Brittany smiled widely and leaned over to kiss Santana on her cheek. "That's my girl." She said proudly and briefly nuzzled Santana's cheek with her nose. Santana giggled at Brittany's reaction. She was proud of herself too for not shying away from something that scared her.

They entered the traffic pattern and Brittany helped Santana get everything set for landing. Throughout the landing, Santana was nervous, but the sound of Brittany's voice talking her though the process, and the fact that Brittany had her hands on the controls helped to calm Santana a little bit.

When they pulled off of the runway and stopped to clean the aircraft up from it's landing configuration, Santana let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and then she started to laugh. "Oh my god, that was so cool, but I was so nervous! My heart is practically pounding in my chest."

"You did well." Brittany said looking at her with another proud smile. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I'm not even sure I did anything. You had the controls the whole time." Santana reasoned.

"Trust me, I only helped a little." Brittany assured her. "It was all you. All I did was add a little more rudder to keep it coordinated and I helped you pulled back on the yoke a little more at the very end to keep the nose wheel up so you didn't land flat. You did so well!" Brittany said and leaned over to give Santana a peck on her lips.

"So, I really did all that?" Santana marveled, because she could hardly believe it.

"Mm-hmm." Brittany nodded. "You take instruction well."

"Well I had a good instructor." Santana said, because while Brittany insisted that she had done most of the work, she knew there was no way that she could have done anything that she had that day without Brittany telling her what to do.

Brittany just nodded and smiled. "Well, let's taxi over to the fuel pumps and fill it up, and then I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate your first flights."

"Breadstix?" Santana asked. "Because I could tear up some breadsticks right now."

Brittany just laughed at Santana and her obsession with Breadstix. "You're going to turn into a stick, but if that's what you want, then sure."

"Yes!" Santana said and pumped her fist.

"Okay Miss Lopez, let's taxi."

-()-()-()-()-

Later that night, when Santana came out of the bathroom from her shower, she saw Brittany sitting on their bed writing in a small brown book.

"What's that?" Santana asked, sitting on the bed.

"I bought you something this morning while I was out." Brittany said and turned the book to Santana so she could see. "It's a logbook. Since I'm a flight instructor, you can log today's flight as instruction. I filled everything out and signed it for you too, so you now officially have two hours and fifty minutes of flight time and instruction under your belt."

"Really?" Santana said taking the book from Brittany's hand so she could get a better look at it.

"Yep."

"So we can go flying again and I can log more hours?" Santana chirped. She had had so much fun that day that she couldn't wait to go flying with Brittany again.

Brittany nodded. "Sure. We'll have to get you a student pilot and medical certificate, but that isn't hard."

"Wow, maybe one day I'll be good enough to get my private pilot license." Santana mused and set her logbook on her nightstand.

"You could be, but if you're serious about getting your private, it might be best if we find you another flight instructor for your training.

"Why?" Santana asked. "You're a great instructor. I only did so well today because you were there showing and telling me what to do."

"That's not true. You did well because you're smart and you have an aptitude for flying. I can easily tell that, but there is a big difference between you and me flying for fun and doing flight instruction in the pursuit of a license. There is a lot that goes into flight training and it isn't always fun. Sometimes it's stressful and frustrating and I don't think it would be a good thing for us if that frustration was brought into our relationship."

Santana considered Brittany's words before she nodded. "I guess you're right, but I really liked flying with you today, and I loved that you were able to teach me all that stuff." She said with a little pout.

Brittany smiled and leaned over, kissing Santana's lips softly. "I loved flying with you today too. We can still go flying together and I'll definitely teach you how to do things in the plane. I'll sign your logbook too so you can log the hours, but I think it would just be best if we kept it light and fun between us."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe if I do decide to go all the way and get my license, you will have taught me how to do enough that I already know how to fly the plane pretty well."

"Definitely. I don't mind teaching you how to fly. Actually I'm looking forward to it, but let's leave the serious flight training to another instructor that you aren't dating and can't withhold sex from if you have a bad lesson." She said with a teasing smirk.

Santana gasped and playfully smacked Brittany's arm. "Britt! That's not funny." She said, but she was laughing all the same.

"Yes it is. You will have bad lessons and you will get mad at your instructor from time to time, and I'm not willing to have my sex life affected by it. I like having sex with you."

"I like having sex with you too." Santana said with a giggle.

"So does that mean that we can have sex now; because your boobs look amazing in that shirt and I _really, really_ want to touch them." Brittany said glancing down at Santana's breasts and licking her lips.

Santana giggled again and leaned in, kissing Brittany with her answer.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N:** I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know there was a lot of technical aspects to it, so here's hoping it was understandable for you. Thank you so much for reading. If you have time, I would love to see what you thought about this chapter.

A huge thank you to **naynay1963** for proof reading, even though she is so busy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Here is the update. There is an aviation tutorial just below, but I promise the amount of technical references in the actual chapter is minimal. It's nowhere near as involved as last chapter. The points below are just to give you a little background on the terms that you will see Santana and Brittany talk about in the dialogue.

1) A TRACON is another type of air traffic control facility and is an acronym for Terminal Radar Approach Control. It is also a radar facility, but it differs from an En route Center (like Cleveland Center where Santana works) because while a Center will have several hundred miles of airspace that it will have jurisdiction over, a TRACON's airspace is much smaller and is associated with a specific airport, or area, in the case of New York where they have several busy airports close to each other.

2) D-Side and Tracker: In a Center a radar sector can have up to three people working the sector. The R-side or radar controller is in charge of the sector and the one that speaks to the pilots. If the sector gets busier, a second controller called the D-side will be put in to help the R-side work the sector, but they will not talk to the aircraft. If it gets busier, a third controller called a Tracker will be put in to help. Basically, if a tracker is put into position, the sector is really busy and complex.

3) Ground stops and EDCT: Ground stops and EDCT (Expected Departure Clearance Time) are methods that air traffic control uses to slow down and control the traffic volume going into an airport or airports. They are delays that are used before the aircraft departs. These delays could be for a few minutes or a few hours depending on the situation causing the delay.

4) A 'deal' is what air traffic controllers call an operational error, such as a loss of separation or an airspace violation.

-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 4**

Early August 2026

Santana had had a bad day. Actually to say that it was bad was an understatement. It had probably been one of the worst days of her career. It was a Monday, and from the moment that she plugged into the sector when she first got to work that morning, until she left eight hours later, it had just been the day from hell. All she wanted to do was go home and forget that work existed.

She went straight to her car when her shift ended, and as she stepped outside, she sighed. It was a relief to be out of the control room and in the sunshine. She rolled down the windows and opened the sunroof so she could take advantage of the beautiful day on her way home. She was hoping that it would help to bring her down from her agitated state.

Unfortunately, when she was halfway home, traffic had backed up and slowed because there had been a minor car accident. It wouldn't have been a big problem except that one of the cars was disabled and it was blocking one lane and part of another and it took a while for the police and a tow truck to arrive to move it out of the way completely.

Needless to say, by the time Santana got home, she was even more anxious than she had been when she left work. She saw Brittany's car in the garage, so when she went into the house she had been hoping to find Brittany lounging in the living room since she had not been called out to go to work, but all she saw was Lord Tubbington sprawled out on the couch.

"You have the life, don't ya big guy." She said with an envious chuckle and rubbed the cat behind his ears.

Lord Tubbington started to purr and rubbed his head on her hand. Surprisingly, it made Santana feel a little better. She set down her small book bag that she usually took to work on the floor and scratched and rubbed Lord Tubbington with both hands for a few moments before she went upstairs to find Brittany. When she went into their bedroom, she heard the shower running.

Their bathroom was one of the more therapeutic places in the house. There was a Jacuzzi tub that was big enough for two and a separate shower that had three different shower heads, one of which was a rainfall shower head. Santana thought a shower might help her wash off her stress, so she quickly stripped out of her clothes and went into the bathroom. She saw Brittany in the spacious tile and glass shower with her eyes closed, rinsing the soap out of her hair. She was just going to step in the shower with Brittany and wrap her arms around her, but then she thought better about it, because she thought that might scare Brittany considering she thought she was home alone.

"Britt, can I get in with you?" Santana asked softly.

"Hey!" Brittany chirped and turned to look at Santana. "Of course you can, honey."

"Thanks." Santana said opening the door to the shower and stepped under the hot water. She immediately wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed her.

Brittany was startled by the intensity of the kiss, but she quickly felt the tension radiating off Santana and tightened her hold around her to deepen the kiss a little more. When they ended the kiss almost a minute later, Santana sighed and leaned into Brittany a little more. She felt a little better just being with Brittany.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're so stiff." Brittany asked as she gently rubbed her fingers into Santana's back to massage her tense muscles.

"I just had a stressful day." Santana muttered, pushing her wet hair back and out of her face.

Brittany frowned. "Aww, I'm sorry. What can I do to help you feel better?"

"Just kiss me."

Brittany smiled because that was something that she could do very well. She leaned down and kissed Santana again. It wasn't as intense or as needy as their first kiss. It started out slow, sweet, and lingering, but after few minutes, Brittany deepened the kiss and ran her hands down Santana's slick back to her ass and pulled her hips into own.

When Santana let out a low moan into Brittany's mouth, Brittany moved her lips away from Santana's and started a trail of kisses down her jaw.

"I love you." Santana sighed tilting her head back so Brittany could have more room. Her stress was fading with every second that Brittany touched or kissed her.

"I love you too." Brittany cooed and she nibbled on Santana's ear for a few moments before she slowly kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

When Brittany got to the tops of Santana's breasts, she kissed the top of each of them before she leaned down a little further and grabbed Santana by the thighs and picked her up. Santana had not been expecting that and let out a surprised yelp before she wrapped her legs around Brittany's hips and her arms around her neck. Brittany started another heated kiss between them as she blindly backed them up out of the direct streams of water until her legs bumped into the tiled bench that was in the back of the shower.

She sat down, Santana straddling her lap, and she immediately kissed her way back down Santana's chin, along the front of her neck, and stopping only when she got to the valley in-between her breasts.

"I love your boobs so much." Brittany husked before she took Santana's left nipple in-between her lips and sucked hard as she kneaded the other breast with her hand.

"I fucking love it when you do that." Santana groaned, burying her hands into Brittany's wet hair to hold her close to her.

Brittany teased, tweaked, and nibbled on Santana's nipples eliciting cries of ecstasy from Santana for several minutes until she had her shaking in her lap. While Brittany took pride in the fact that she could make Santana come just from playing with her nipples, she didn't want her to come yet, so she stood up, turned around, and gently sat Santana on the bench, before she kneeled in front of her.

She kissed Santana's lips again before she moved back to her breasts. She kissed the tops of each one softly, then ran her tongue down the valley of her breasts, before she placed slow lingering kisses down her abdomen, stopping short of her center, as she placed one last kiss just above her clit.

"I love it when you're all wet." Brittany said with a teasing smirk, and the double meaning was not lost on Santana, especially when Brittany swiped her finger across her aching folds and then licked her finger. "Mmm, you taste good, I want more."

Santana couldn't help but to whimper and spread her legs a little wider. Brittany scooted in-between Santana's legs, sitting back on her own legs, before she looped her arms around Santana's calves and pulled her closer to her, so her ass was on the very edge of the bench. Santana leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Brittany. She wanted Brittany to touch her center so bad, it was throbbing.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's inner thigh by her right knee. Then she turned to the left thigh, and kissed the same spot, before she returned to the right thigh, and kissed a spot a little higher than she had before. Santana felt her arousal spike within her as she watched Brittany suck and nibble higher and higher up her legs.

By the time Brittany's lips made it to the creases where her legs met her body, Santana thought she might pass out from a combination of the steam in the shower and how worked up she was from Brittany adorning her body with her lips.

Brittany chuckled to herself when she glanced up and saw Santana's head slightly tilted back and breathing deeply. She couldn't make her wait anymore, so she slowly ran her tongue through her soaked center.

Santana moaned loudly and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder to help steady herself. Brittany circled Santana's clit a few times before she closed her lips around the sensitive nub and sucked it into her mouth.

"_Unf, fuuuuck!"_ Santana breathed out as she tightened her grip on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany flicked the nub a few times with her tongue before she pressed her tongue flat against Santana's center and made long broad strokes. Santana's breathing became deeper as Brittany's tongue moved against her. Her whole body shook in pleasure, and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. Brittany took Santana's clit between her lips again, and flicked the nub a few more times before she slowly ran the tip of her tongue down Santana's folds and pushed her tongue inside her, moving it in and out as swiftly as she could.

Within moments, Santana couldn't hold on anymore and she cried out, holding onto Brittany's shoulders as her orgasm flowed through her and Brittany licked up her wetness.

When Santana finally came down from her high, she let go of Brittany's shoulders and leaned back against the wall of the shower. Brittany placed lingering kisses to her lower abdomen, in-between her breasts, and then she put her arms on each side of Santana and leaned up into her so she could kiss her lips.

"How do you feel now?" Brittany asked when they parted from the sweet kiss.

Santana smiled lazily. Brittany had completely worked her magic, because she didn't feel stressed anymore. "So much better."

Brittany returned the smile and kissed Santana softly on her lips again. "Let me wash you." She cooed and took Santana by the hands and helped her to stand up.

When they stepped back under the water, it had cooled a little, but it was still comfortable, so Brittany put some of Santana's shampoo into her hands and gently worked it into her hair, massaging her scalp.

Santana hummed as tingles from the calming sensation coursed through her. After Brittany rinsed Santana's hair, she washed her body with a loofa, and then when all the soap had washed off, she placed several soft and lingering kisses along the length of Santana's shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Do you know what I think?" Brittany whispered, tightening her hold on Santana from behind and kissing under Santana's ear.

"What?" Santana asked tilting her head back and resting it on Brittany shoulder.

Brittany kissed the back of her jaw. "I think we should get out of the shower before it gets cold." She said and then placed two more kisses up Santana's jaw. "Then I'm going to dry you off," She kissed her chin, "put you in bed, and then for dinner I'm going to get all of your favorite snack foods and movies and we can cuddle in bed for the rest of the night." She said and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "How's that sound?"

Santana turned in Brittany's arms and held her close as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of Brittany's neck. "I think that sounds perfect." She sighed contently.

Brittany kissed Santana on her temple and then reached over to turn the water off. She released Santana from her hold so she could open the door to the shower. She stepped out of the warm shower stall, shivering slightly as the cool air of the bathroom hit her, and dried herself off before wrapping her towel around her. She grabbed Santana's towel off the hook and then brought it into the shower so she could dry her off in there so she wouldn't be completely wet when she left the warm stall.

She brushed all the tangles out of Santana's hair, and then quickly brushed her own hair before she took Santana by the hand and walked her into their room. Brittany looked through Santana's drawers for a new set of pajamas. Not that the ones that Santana had worn the few nights before were dirty, but she thought she would feel even better with a fresh set.

Once they were both dressed, Brittany tucked Santana into bed and then went downstairs to get the snacks and movies. When she returned to their bedroom, Lord Tubbington followed her into the room. She set everything on the bed and lifted Lord Tubbington up so he could lay in his spot at the end of the bed. She held up three DVD's that were some of Santana's favorites, and Santana pointed to the 'Clueless' DVD. Brittany put the movie into the player and then slipped into bed with Santana, who had already broken into a bag of Dorito chips and a can of Sprite.

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on her temple. "How you feeling babe?"

"Better, thanks sweetie. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Do you wanna talk about what had you so stressed?"

Santana sighed. "It was just work. It was fucking crazy today. I can't even remember a time that I was that busy. It was like a perfect cluster fuck. There was a line of weather that blocked off the New York area to the south, and a second area of weather that joined with that line and blocked it off from the north, and then it just stalled and sat there all day. They rerouted everyone around and into my airspace because they could still get into New York from the west. We had insane in-trail restrictions and then of course New York TRACON shut off New York Center twice because of volume, so they backed it up to us, and we had to put everyone into holding at the last minute. We were so busy today that we had to have D-sides and Trackers in the whole day."

"They didn't put out EDCT times or ground stops to slow down the traffic?" Brittany asked.

"They did, but every aircraft going into and out of New York today literally went into my airspace. The only words to describe it was 'fucking insane'. I mean we did it, and thankfully, we didn't have any deals, but it was just stressful because we didn't really get a break from it. We were on position for almost two hours each time and even though we got breaks, it didn't help much because as soon as we came down from the last session, it was time to go back into the next one."

"Aww, I'm sorry honey. Thankfully you don't have days like that often." Brittany said and leaned over and kissed Santana on her lips.

"I'm just glad it's over. Hopefully the weather will have dissipated by tomorrow and traffic can go back to normal."

"I hope so too, not only for you, but I got called and I have to fly to New York tomorrow. Mr. Motta will be pissed if we get delayed for too long."

"Anyways, enough about weather and airplanes." Santana said waving her hand. She was done talking about them for the day. "How was your day? Obviously you didn't get called out, so what did you end up doing?"

"I googled how to fix the drip in the sink in the downstairs bathroom. I think I have that fixed now. It just needed a new washer."

"Oh that's cool." Santana chirped.

"And I mowed, weeded, and edged the yard. I had just finished up and hopped into the shower when you came home."

Santana frowned. "I didn't even notice that you had done the yard. I'm terrible."

"Hey, you are not terrible." Brittany said and leaned over to kiss Santana's cheek. "You had a hard day and I'm sure the yard was the last thing on your mind when you got home."

"I know, but still." Santana said. She felt bad and she didn't want Brittany to think that she was ungrateful.

"Honey don't even worry about it. Now, stop hogging the chips and give me some." Brittany said playfully and reached into the bag, pulling out a handful of chips.

Santana laughed and then looked at all the junk food on the bed. "Chips, cookies, candy, and soda for dinner. Seriously, you'd think we were five years old instead of in our thirties."

"Hey, there's no shame in our game." Brittany said with a goofy smile. "Sometimes you just need to veg out in front of the TV with a bunch of snacks."

"Yeah." Santana cooed and scooted a little closer to Brittany, resting her head on her shoulder before she turned her attention to the TV. "Thanks for everything Britt. You really do make everything so much better."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on her forehead. "You're welcome honey. Love you."

"Love you too."

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: I hope everyone liked this little emotional glimpse. It came about from a random conversation that I had with my friend **maythestarsguideyou** about wanting to upgrade the shower and tub in the master bathroom in my house and then she suggested that I write a Brittana one-shot with a shower scene, so I just decided to incorporate it into this fic, haha. Just goes to show that inspiration can come from anything.

I owe a huge thank you to my beta **naynay1963** for proof reading even when she has a million things going on.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

January 1, 2027

Brittany woke up on New Year's Day, in the exact same hotel room that she had woken up in a year before, and just like before she felt as if she was floating. She had enough butterflies fluttering inside her, so it was entirely possible, but this year's soaring feeling was for a different reason. She was engaged to Santana and she could hardly contain her excitement. She lifted her left hand to look at the ring that Santana had put there the night before. It was a beautiful one-carat princess cut diamond ring, with smaller diamonds adorning the platinum band on either side of the main diamond, and Brittany loved the way it looked on her hand.

Santana's proposal had come as a complete surprise to Brittany. Not that she didn't think that they would get engaged at some point; they had been living with each other for eight months and things were going well with them, but she had not been expecting Santana to propose during Mercedes and Sam's New Year's party. After it happened, it made sense to Brittany, because even though she tried to hide it, Santana was a sentimental person, and their one-year anniversary at the same hotel and party where they met in person for the first time was the perfect place for Santana to propose.

Brittany chuckled to herself as the memory of the proposal popped into her head.

"What are you giggling at?" Santana mumbled as she lifted her head off Brittany's bare shoulder and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Brittany thought she looked absolutely adorable and leaned up, kissing Santana softly on her lips before she laid her head back down on the pillow. "I was just thinking about last night. I still can't believe that you proposed to me dressed up as Wonder Woman. I'm sure you never thought that would be what you were wearing when you proposed to someone."

Santana chuckled and scooted over so she wasn't laying on Brittany anymore, but beside her. Brittany rolled on to her side so she could face her.

"Yeah, that never quite crossed my mind. Leave it to Sam to actually talk Mercedes into having a superhero party. It makes for a good story though, because it's not just some boring proposal in a restaurant with plain ol' clothes. Just think of how many people are going to say they saw Wonder Woman and Super Girl get engaged last night."

"I thought it was perfect." Brittany cooed and leaned over, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

Santana hummed, cupping Brittany's cheeks with both of her hands, and deepening the kiss. They kissed for almost a full minute before they parted.

Santana smiled and nuzzled her nose with Brittany's. "We're getting married, Britt!" She whispered happily.

"Yeah." Brittany breathed out dreamily.

It was a dream come true for both of them.

"So when do you wanna get married?" Santana asked propping her head up with her hand.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Brittany joked, shifting to mirror Santana.

"Not for me, but I think our mothers might kill us if we don't at least invite them and our dads."

Brittany laughed, because she could just picture how upset Maribel and Whitney would be if they eloped. "Okay, that's a fair point."

"Mm-hmm, I'd rather not see what kind of wrath and revenge they are capable of coming up with if we did that. I'd like to live a long life with you."

"Me too babe." Brittany said and leaned over to kiss Santana again. "So tomorrow is out. When do you think we could reasonably have a wedding planned by?"

"I don't know, eight or nine months? A year maybe." Santana said.

She didn't know for sure. While she had dreamed about having an amazing wedding, she had never put any serious thought into the process it would take to plan a wedding because she had never been with anyone that she wanted to marry.

"I think at least a year would be good. Eight months might be cutting it, and we might not even be able to get the time off this August." Brittany said, bringing up one of their biggest concerns.

"Yeah, that's true." Santana said with a sigh, she hated that getting time off was a hassle sometimes.

Time off that was not bid off was not easy for either of them to get, unless there was an open leave slot. They both bid for their vacation for the following year in the fall, so depending on when they wanted time off, it could be more than a year in advance. It was easier for Brittany to get time off that was not bid, but not by much.

"We can make next summer work for sure." Brittany said.

Santana wasn't keen on that idea though. "Umm, maybe, but it's too far away. We could get married in the spring. Like the end of March or the beginning of April."

"I mean we could do that, but don't you think that will be risky? You'll be competing with all the parents that are above you in seniority. The kids will be on spring break during that time, and you may not get it off. I don't want to plan a wedding all year only to find out in September or October that you couldn't get the time off. It would be a pain to change things that far along."

Santana groaned and flopped down onto her pillow. She knew Brittany was right. "But we're going to have that risk anytime of the year. My seniority sucks!"

Brittany chuckled at Santana's outburst. "It's okay, baby." She said wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her into her. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and Brittany kissed the top of her head. "We'll find a time that works for us."

"I know; I just don't want my job to dictate when we get married. I want us to decide."

"I'm sure most people have to take work into consideration when planning a wedding." Brittany said.

"You know what I mean." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. If you want to get married in March or April, we'll plan it, and if we have to change it, we will."

"No, it's okay, you're right about that time of year. It's still cold then, and everyone wants to take time off to get away from it. It would be too much of a risk." Santana said. She wasn't really married to the idea of March or April; she was just trying to think of something sooner than the summer.

They were quiet for a few moments as they cuddled and thought about it, and then Brittany spoke up. "Hey, what about getting married on New Year's Eve?" She asked perking up and grabbing her phone from the nightstand to look at the calendar.

Santana lifted her head off Brittany's chest so she could look with her. Since the first week of January was in the middle of a pay period with the last week of December, it was considered part of 2027's bid period, not 2028. They both managed to get lucky and were able to bid a week off during that time, even though it was during the holiday period. They didn't have any specific plans for that week; just that they were thinking about planning a trip for their two-year anniversary.

"We already have the time off," Brittany continued excitedly, "and it would be perfect for us, because it's our day! We'd only have to bid the second week of January off so we can go on a honeymoon, which will be easy, because once the holidays are over and the kids are back to school, nobody wants that time off. It'll work out perfectly! What do you think?"

It didn't take Santana long to agree with her and she excitedly kissed Brittany, but it had been so unexpected that Brittany's phone flew out of her hand, hitting the floor. She didn't give it a second thought though. It had a protective case, and Santana was kissing her with so much passion that anything that wasn't Santana was the furthest thing from her mind.

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath and heated.

"So I guess that was a yes to New Year's Eve?" Brittany said.

"Yes, absolutely! Let's do it!" Santana chirped.

"Awesome. Now we gotta figure out where we're going to get married."

"Let's get married in San Diego." Santana said right away.

Brittany felt her hear flutter again when Santana suggested getting married where she was from. "Really?" Brittany asked, feeling a little emotional. "You wouldn't mind that?"

"No, I think it's a great idea for a couple of reasons."

"Like what?"

"For starters, it's going to be warmer there in December and January than it will be here and Lima, but mostly because I know that you've been a little homesick. We've seen my parents a few times since we've been together, but we've only seen yours once. I know that's only because my family lives in the same state, and are within driving distance, but still, I know you miss them."

Brittany smiled warmly at Santana's thoughtfulness. "I do miss them."

"So it's settled, we're getting married in your hometown."

"I love you." Brittany said, kissing Santana softly as a thank you.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." Santana cooed and kissed the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Do you think your mom will be upset with us getting married there instead of Lima?" Brittany asked a little concerned.

She knew how close Santana and Maribel were, and she didn't want to do anything that would hurt Maribel's feelings.

"I don't think so." Santana said. "I mean, she'll understand. As long as we don't leave her out and let her be part of the planning as I'm sure your mom will be, she'll be okay."

"Of course. I'd like that." Brittany said with a smile. She really liked Maribel. She knew she was going to be lucky in the mother-in-law department. "Maybe we can all fly out to San Diego and check out a few venues for the wedding and reception. Our moms can meet and be a part of it."

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll check the leave calendar at work and see if there is any open leave slots that will work with you getting time off. We can try to put them up against our regular days off so we can have a long weekend. That way we don't have to rush."

Brittany smiled and nodded before she sat up, the blanket pooling at her waist, leaving her bare chest exposed. "So we have a date and a location…do you know what we need now?"

"Guest list and colors?" Santana chirped sitting up as well, eager to start planning. She picked up her phone so she could start typing, but Brittany giggled at her and playfully took her phone away from her.

"Yes, we need all of that, but _right now_ we need breakfast. _Someone_ wore me out until I was barely able to move, and I need nourishment before I can do anything else." She said with a chuckle. "We can go to that little diner we went to last year. They had great pancakes."

Santana smirked as she flipped the blanket off them and straddled Brittany's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck, and pressing her nude body into Brittany's. Brittany automatically wrapped her hands around Santana's hips when she kissed her heatedly. A few moments later, Santana started to grind her hips into Brittany and she couldn't help the moan that left her lips. She tightened her grip on Santana's hips, pulling her into a little more.

When Santana finally broke the kiss, she placed a lingering kiss to Brittany's pulse point on her neck before she kissed right beside her ear. "It's too bad that you don't have any energy to do anything." She whispered seductively. "I was hoping that we could fuck around in the shower before we check out, but since you aren't up for it, I guess I can shower on my own." She said before she teased Brittany's lips with a kiss and got out of the bed, swaying her hips all the way to the bathroom.

Brittany was in a daze as she watched Santana from behind. When Santana glanced at her over her shoulder before she disappeared through the door, Brittany found a spurt of energy and practically tripped over her own feet trying to get to Santana as quickly as she could. Breakfast could wait; _right now_ she needed to be with her fiancée.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: And there it is! I know it was short and it's been a while since I updated, but my life has just been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to write as much as I would have liked. I know some of you are getting ready for BrittanaCon, so I hope that you all liked this little Brittana glimpse, and if you get a chance, please send me your thoughts!

As always, my beta **naynay1963** deserves a huge thank you for proof reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

October 2027

Santana groaned when she heard the phone ringing early one Thursday morning. She blindly reached for her phone on her nightstand and peaked at it with one eye to see who was calling. It was Brittany. She looked at the time as she swiped her finger over the screen to answer and she noticed that it was six-thirty.

"Hello?" Santana said into the phone, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. Is everything okay?"

She was not expecting to hear from Brittany until later. She had left over an hour ago for work and when she kissed Santana goodbye, she told her she would call her after she arrived in Chicago.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but we're not going to Chicago. I don't know what happened, but Henry, Mr. Motta's assistant just called and said that trip has been postponed and he needs to go to New York instead. We're going to be there until Sunday."

"Oh?" Santana said a little disappointed.

Originally, Brittany was only supposed to be in Chicago for the night and they had been planning to go out on a date when she got home, but with Brittany now having to work over the weekend, it meant that Santana would be home by herself for both of her days off.

"I know we had plans for tomorrow, but would you like to come to New York with me instead?" Brittany asked.

In Santana's sleepy state, she wasn't sure if she had heard her correctly. "What? Come to New York?"

"I was surprised too, but Henry told us if we wanted to bring someone along for the weekend we could because it would just be him and Mr. Motta on the plane, so there's plenty of extra room."

"I'd love to, but I have to work on Saturday and Sunday." Santana said. Now she was disappointed for another reason. In the almost two years that they had been together, Brittany had never asked her to go on a work trip with her.

"I know, but I thought that we could buy you a one-way ticket home on Saturday morning. It's a short flight and you can be home in time for work."

"Can we afford that?" Santana asked.

Normally, she wouldn't be that worried about it, but a last minute ticket was going to be expensive. They were getting married in a little over two months, so pretty much all of their money that wasn't going to bills was going towards something wedding or honeymoon related. Their budget only had a little room for discretionary spending until after they came home from the honeymoon.

"I think we can, it just means that we'll have a little less money to spend in Tahiti, but I think it's worth it. It isn't often that Mr. Motta offers to let us bring someone with us, and I know how much you love New York. We haven't been there together, so I thought it would be a fun little trip."

"Yeah, it would be fun." Santana said sitting up and turning on her bedside lamp. She would love to spend a few days in New York with Brittany. Now she was getting excited about an impromptu trip to New York. "Have you looked at ticket prices yet?"

"No, I haven't had time. As soon as I got off the phone with Henry, I told Puck and Kurt, and then I called you."

"Okay, hold on, let me look." Santana said and did a quick search for flights from New York to Cleveland on her phone. When the prices came up though, she groaned because it was more expensive than she thought. "Ugh, the cheapest one-way ticket that gets me home in time for work is six hundred dollars! That's way more than I thought it would be."

Brittany sighed because that was more than she thought it would be too. "Honey, it's okay. We'll make it work."

"That's a lot of money Brittany." Santana said. Sure, they had great paying jobs and they lived comfortably, but even for them, six hundred dollars was a lot of money.

"I know, but I really want you to come. I'll put it on my credit card."

"If it was just the airfare, I'd be okay with it, but what about all the money we're going to spend while we're there? New York isn't cheap. I bet for everything, we're looking at spending a thousand dollars, minimum."

"Okay, yes, we're going to spend some money on top of the ticket, but the hotel is paid for, and I get per diem for food, so as long as we don't eat at a bunch of expensive restaurants, we can make that money work for both of us. All we'll have to pay for is transportation back to the airport for you and anything we do while we're there. This is as cheap as a trip in a five star hotel in Manhattan is ever going to cost us."

Santana sighed because she could see Brittany's point, but she was still concerned about putting a thousand dollars, or more, on their credit cards that they weren't expecting to spend. Every time they turned around they had something for the wedding to pay for, and they still had two payments left for their ten-day honeymoon to Tahiti in an overwater bungalow.

"I don't know Britt." Santana said rubbing her forehead as she racked her brain trying to make it work without spending too much money. She wanted to enjoy their honeymoon and do whatever they wanted without caring about where the money was coming from.

"We can keep it simple. The most expensive thing I was thinking about doing was going to see a show or two, because I know you have a secret love for musical theater, but we can skip that if you're that worried about spending too much money."

Santana groaned because she would want to see a show while they were there. She wasn't as crazy as Rachel or Kurt when it came to Broadway, and she wouldn't admit it to a lot of people, but she loved going to the theater.

"Come on San, let's splurge a little. We've been so busy with work and planning the wedding that we could use a little break away from everything to just relax and have fun." When Santana didn't say anything after a few seconds she said, "Pleeeease! You can't see it, but I'm giving you the saddest puppy dog pout ever."

Santana couldn't help but to chuckle at Brittany. She could just imagine what that pout would look like, and it was working on her. "Okay, hold on." She said getting on the internet on her phone again to check the schedule at work.

She looked at Saturday and Sunday and she noticed that they had decent staffing for the weekend. She thought about calling the supervisor on duty to see if she could get spot leave, but she was kind of afraid that they wouldn't give it to her, so she was considering doing something that she hardly ever did…call out sick. If she did, the staffing numbers still looked good that it wouldn't hurt the people working the shift, and they wouldn't have to call in overtime to cover for her.

"Are you sure Mr. Motta is going to want to be back by Sunday?"

"I mean, it could change, there's always that chance, but as of right now the plan is to be home on Sunday." Brittany said and she was curious as to why Santana was worried about that. They just spent the last few minutes talking about buying her a ticket home on Saturday morning.

"Okay, let's do it, but instead of paying six hundred dollars on a ticket, I'll just call out sick for the weekend and fly back with you. That way we can do whatever we want without having to worry about money. It'll let us be more flexible."

That surprised Brittany. Santana hardly ever called out sick, and it was even rarer for her to use sick leave when she wasn't sick. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, I mean the staffing numbers look good, and you're right, we need a break. We've been burning the candle at both ends for a while. I have plenty of sick leave, so I'm justifying it as mental health days. Everyone needs them every now and then. Just don't post any pictures while were there and we should be okay."

"Yes!" Brittany cheered and Santana could just picture her doing a little fist pump. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too babe." Santana said with a little chuckle. "I can't wait. I mean, I can't give up a chance for a flight in a Citation Ten that my fiancée is flying. That's like a life goal or something."

"Awesome. Okay, go get packed and showered. Since we're not going to Chicago, Mr. Motta backed up the departure time until nine o'clock, so you have a little time, but I'm sure you're going to need every second of it."

Santana flipped the blanket back and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. She was already making mental lists of things to pack, and things that she needed to do before she left. "What do you wanna do about Tubbs? Mike and Tina?"

"Yeah. One of them will probably be able to come get him after work. If not, I'll call someone else, but I doubt it will be a problem."

"Okay, cool."

"Great, now get off the phone and get ready!" Brittany ordered playfully.

"Geez, I'm going!" Santana said with a laugh. "Love you."

"I love you too." Brittany said, but before Santana could hang up, she had a thought. "Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"Can you pack a few things for me?"

"Did you forget something?" Santana asked as she stood up from the bed and went into their closet.

That wasn't like Brittany. She always had her bag packed the night before she went to work and she always had everything she needed. Usually she had things that she probably wouldn't need as well, but she liked to have them just in case, because from time to time Mr. Motta would change the plans and she would have to be away from home longer than she thought.

"No, but since I wasn't planning for you to come along, I didn't pack any dressy clothes."

"Oh, yeah. I'll bring a couple of outfits for you."

"Thanks honey!" Brittany said. "I've gotta run. I have a bunch of things left to do before we leave."

"Alright. See you soon!"

"See ya!"

-()-()-()-()-

When Santana showed up to the airport, the security gate was already expecting her. She was surprised that Finn wasn't working, but she was also grateful for it because it meant one less person who had loose ties to people she knew at work would know about her playing hooky.

After a quick check of her ID, she was given directions as to where to park. She found a spot a few cars over from where Brittany was parked. As she got out of her car, she saw Brittany walking out of the hangar towards her and she felt tug in her lower abdomen. Even after nearly two years, Santana still loved seeing Brittany in her uniform.

"Hey pretty girl." Brittany said and wrapped her up in a hug.

Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "You're pretty yourself. I love this uniform."

Brittany giggled because she was well aware that Santana found her uniform sexy. "I'm so excited for you to fly with me."

"Me too."

They had flown together a few times for fun, but this would be the first time that Santana actually flew with Brittany when she was working.

"So you're the only lucky one that gets an almost free trip to New York."

"Really?"

"Yep. Puck isn't dating anyone and he doesn't trust any of his friends to be around his job or boss, and Kurt asked Blaine, but he has too much going this week to take off, so it's just you."

That actually made Santana a little nervous. "So does that mean that I have to be around Mr. Motta by myself?" She had never met him before. He was a billionaire with a lot of power and influence, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, that was a little intimidating to her.

Brittany chuckled because she had felt the same way when she met him for the first time. "Henry and Kurt will be with you too, but he isn't as scary his position may seem. He's a no-nonsense guy, but he's also pretty cool. I think you'll like him. Plus, once we're in cruise, you can come up to the cockpit for a little while. We usually keep the cockpit door closed when we're flying, mostly as a privacy courtesy, but I think Mr. Motta will be okay with it being open this time."

"I'd love that." Santana said.

She loved seeing things from the perspective of the other side of the radio. There was a program in place that she as an air traffic controller could fly in the cockpit jump seat of most of the domestic airlines to observe things from the pilot's side, but there was a lot of rules and hoops to jump through to do it; so she had only taken advantage of that program a few times over her ten year career.

"Great. Let's go stow your bag. We're pretty much ready to go; we're just waiting on Mr. Motta."

Santana looked at her watch and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. "Is he running late?"

"I doubt it." Brittany said opening Santana's trunk. "He usually shows up right before departure. That way he doesn't have to wait on anything."

"I guess I'd probably do that too." Santana said finding the logic.

"Damn honey." Brittany said with a little chuckle as she looked at Santana's large bag. "Do you have a big enough suitcase? We're only going to be there for three and half days."

"Hey, I don't know what we were going to be doing, so I just packed a variety of things." Santana said defending herself. "Plus I have clothes and shoes in there for you too, so it's not all my stuff."

Brittany just chuckled again as she grabbed Santana's bag and pulled it out of the car before she closed the trunk. "I hope you at least packed that little black dress that I love so much." She said with it suggestive smirk.

It was a formfitting black dress that came to Santana's mid-thigh and had a diamond cut out in the back that started at her shoulder blades and went to her lower back.

"Maybe, maybe not." Santana said vaguely with a shrug. "You made fun of my bag, so I'm not sure I wanna let you see anything that may or may not be in it."

"I think I could change your mind about that." Brittany said still smirking and hooked her finger into Santana's belt loop as she pulled her a little closer to her.

"You might." Santana whispered and placed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips. "If you're a good girl."

Brittany let out a long sigh and stepped out of Santana's personal space. As much as she was able to turn Santana into a puddle, Santana had the ability to do the same thing to her, and it could be very distracting. "Okay, we gotta stop talking like this. I still have to fly and I do not need to be thinking about that while I can't do anything about it."

Santana chuckled. "Good point. Let's get there safely; then you can wander into whatever sexual fantasy you want."

Brittany groaned and pulled up the handle on Santana's bag. "Babe, seriously. You're not helping." She whined.

Santana giggled again and took Brittany's hand, lacing their fingers. "This is going to be a _fun_ weekend."

"Mm-hmm." Brittany said as they stared walking towards the plane that had already been pulled out of the hangar. "Just remember that I have to be able to fly us home."

"Don't worry; I'll only wear you out a little bit." Santana teased.

Brittany groaned again. "Honey you keep talking, and after I'm done with you, you may have to call out sick on Monday too because you aren't going to be capable of going to work."

Santana felt a tug in her lower abdomen again. _"Yep, this going to be a great weekend."_ She thought.

When they got to the plane, Brittany stowed Santana's bag in the cargo hold and then they went into the hangar to chat with Kurt, Puck, and some of the mechanics. They only had to wait a few minutes before Mr. Motta arrived.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked and they walked out of the hanger and stood next to the plane.

"Yeah." Santana said, but she was still nervous to meet him.

Mr. Motta continued to sit in the car as he was talking on his cell phone, but Puck, Kurt, and Henry were quick to get the bags out of the car and put them on the plane. Once Mr. Motta finished his phone call a few minutes later, he stepped out of the car. Santana thought he looked serious until he saw Brittany and his face softened.

"Are we all ready to go, Brittany?" He asked walking toward them.

"Yes, Sir. Everything is set up." She said and shook Mr. Motta's hand when he came up to her.

"Great." He said and then looked at Santana. "And you must be Santana. I'm Jim Motta." He said with a warm smile and held out his hand to her.

Santana was surprised that he recognized her, but she didn't know that Brittany had shown him pictures. "Y-yes." Santana said nervously and cleared her throat as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." She sounded more confident that time.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." He said. "Brittany talks about you all the time."

"Likewise." Santana said. "Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you guys this weekend."

"Oh it's no problem." He said waving his hand. "There's plenty of room. I'm glad that I get to meet you before the wedding."

Brittany had extended the invitation to the wedding to him, his wife, and daughter, but Santana thought that was more of a polite, obligatory invitation to her busy billionaire boss that she didn't think would care about their wedding. They had sent out the invitations a week ago and they hadn't received many replies, but she was expecting a decline from Mr. Motta.

Mr. Motta chuckled when he saw Santana's reaction. "You seem surprised."

Santana felt her cheeks flush. "I guess I just thought you would be too busy to be able come." She said hoping that she didn't insult him. She glanced at Brittany to see if she was upset by her comment, but she just smiled at her.

"I'm always busy, but Brittany is one of my favorite employees. I trust her with my life and my family's life. That's something that a lot of people don't have. Even my top execs don't have that kind of trust, so as long as I'm welcome, I have plenty of time to celebrate your wedding."

"Of course you're welcome." Santana said with a smile. "We're happy that you can make it." Now she was rethinking the seating chart and who she trusted to share a table with the Mottas.

"Excellent." He said and leaned in a little. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a sucker for weddings. I love them; and I have a feeling that after my wife and daughter, you two will be the most beautiful brides I've ever seen."

Brittany was right; Santana liked Mr. Motta. He was friendly and effortlessly smooth without it being creepy. "Thank you. That's really nice of you to say."

"You're welcome." He said and looked between Brittany and Santana. "So shall we board? I'm sure you two are ready to get to New York to start your weekend."

"Yes." Brittany said with a little chuckle and she glanced up. She could see that Puck was in the cockpit and she assumed that he was getting their clearance and taxi instructions from air traffic control. "We should be ready to go in just a few minutes."

They climbed the stairs to the aircraft and Kurt met Mr. Motta at the door with his usual drink before he closed the cabin door.

"Where should I sit?" Santana asked.

She could see that Henry had already set up Mr. Motta's stuff in the middle of the aircraft. She didn't want to be in the way if he was going to be working, so she was eyeing a seat in the front, close to the cockpit.

"You can sit wherever you like." Mr. Motta said with a smile as he went back to his usual seat. "Brittany has told me that you are an air traffic controller, which is something that I admittedly don't know much about, and I'd love to get a better idea of what you do, so if you don't mind sharing a drink with me, we can chat for a bit."

"Sure." Santana said. She was not expecting him to invite her to sit with him and talk. She thought he would be too busy, but she was not surprised that he was curious about her job.

It seemed as if every time she met new people and told them what she did, they always had questions. Most people had a basic idea of what an air traffic controller was, but no one ever quite understood or even knew about her job as an en route controller. The idea that she worked in a radar room and her airspace was nowhere close to where she was physically never crossed their minds. They just assumed that she worked at a tower at an airport, or more humorously they thought she was "the guys at the airport with the orange wands" that directed the aircraft back and forth from the gate. Not a lot of people knew what an air traffic center was. She had explained the intricacies of her job so many times that it was almost second nature.

"Great. Just tell Kurt what you'd like to drink. I have a phone call to make and then I'm free to talk." Mr. Motta said.

"Okay." Santana nodded and she followed Kurt the short distance to the galley. She saw Brittany with her back to her, standing in the doorway of the cockpit talking to Puck.

"You lucky bitch." Kurt whispered playfully. "I've worked here for over four years, and not once have I had the opportunity to just kick back and enjoy a flight on a private jet. I'm always working the flight!"

"I guess I'm just special." Santana said with a cocky smirk even though she never thought she would get a chance to be a passenger on a private jet either. That luxury only seemed attainable by rich people.

"What do you want to drink?" Kurt asked. "I make a mean mimosa or bloody Mary."

"Actually, can I just have a coffee? Brittany woke me up to tell me about the trip and I didn't have a lot of time to get ready, so I haven't had any."

"Sure. Cream and sugar?"

"Yep. Only one sugar though." She said and then Brittany turned around to talk to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. You were right, he seems cool."

"See, I told you not to worry." Brittany said with a smile and leaned in placing a quick kiss to Santana's lips. "Okay, I have to go. Once we get in the air, I'll let you know when it's okay to come up."

"Alright." Santana said and since Brittany kissed her, she thought it would be okay to kiss her again as long as it was quick and not too showy, so she leaned in and pecked Brittany's lips again. "Love you."

"Love you too." Brittany said and then she turned to go into the cockpit.

Brittany climbed into the left seat and Santana watched her and Puck run though a checklist. A short time later, she heard one of the engines start.

"Here you go; one hot cup of coffee." Kurt said and handed Santana her drink.

Santana took a sip and she hummed because it was perfect. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt said with a wink. "Now go have a seat. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay." Santana said and she went to sit in the seat across the aisle from Mr. Motta.

For almost an hour, Santana talked to Mr. Motta and Henry before Kurt came back to let her know that Brittany said it was okay to come up to the cockpit. She excused herself and she walked to the front of the plane. She assumed that she would have to stand because there was no jump seat in the Citation Ten like there was in the cockpit of most airliners, but as she approached the door, she saw Puck getting out of his seat.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs for a moment and raid the galley." He said.

"You can have a seat." Brittany said motioning for Santana to sit in Puck's seat.

Santana climbed into the seat and looked around at the impressive flight deck. She had seen it before when Brittany brought her to see where she worked when they first started dating, but everything was turned off then. "This plane is a little more advanced than Kevin's Cessna 172." She said with a chuckle.

Brittany laughed as well. "Yeah, just a little bit. How are you enjoying the flight so far?"

"Oh you know; it's amazing. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to fly commercial again."

Brittany giggled. "It is nice."

"So where are we?" Santana asked.

"We're almost to your airspace."

"Oh, cool. I wonder who's working." Santana said.

"We'll find out in couple of minutes." Brittany said as she put the radios in the speaker since Santana was not wearing a headset.

When Santana heard the controller that was on frequency issue a clearance, she recognized his voice. "That's O.S.; Shane Tinsley. He works in the area across from mine. He's hilarious, and huge. He should have been a professional football player, but after an injury in college, he couldn't play anymore."

One of the interesting things about Santana's job was that she was able to recognize a lot of her coworkers by just their voice. When she would call another sector, or they called her, a lot of the time she couldn't physically see whom she was talking to. The interphone showed the sector number that called, which meant that it could be anyone from that area that was working the sector, but they were required to give their operating initials before they ended the call, so it didn't take long for her to begin to recognize their voices and associate them to the operating initials.

"I would say you could get on the radio and say hi to him, but since you're calling out sick, it would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone you work with that you're not in town, just in case they say something and the wrong person finds out." Brittany said.

"Yeah, good idea." Santana chuckled. "So show me around. Tell me what all these flashy and shiny things do." She said curiously.

Brittany gave Santana a tour of the cockpit, pointing out different things and explaining what they did. When Shane gave Brittany a frequency change to Santana's sector, Santana listened, and again, she recognized the voice.

"It's Lauren." Santana said with a smirk after Brittany checked in. "She doesn't sound busy, let's mess with her."

Brittany chuckled. She knew of Santana's love/hate relationship with Lauren. "You're kinda mean."

"Hey, you work with her, and then you'll understand."

"Alright. What do you wanna do?"

"The next time she gives a ride report, wait a few seconds and ask her for one."

"Why, she already gave one?" Brittany asked.

"I know. She hates it when she has to repeat it. Actually, we all hate it, because it happens all the time. It's like you pilots tune us out sometimes, but she really gets annoyed with that."

"Okay." Brittany said while they listened to the transmissions. They didn't have to wait long for Lauren to check in a Delta aircraft and give them a ride report. They waited about fifteen seconds and then Santana nodded. "Center, how are the rides?" Brittany asked, but she intentionally didn't include the aircraft's call sign. She didn't want to give herself away.

"Mostly smooth, but flight level 3-5-0 and above have intermittent light chop." Lauren said shortly.

Santana chuckled. "Now, wait a few more seconds and then ask her about the rides at 3-7-0."

"She's going to recognize my voice."

"Deepen your voice a little."

"Okay." Brittany said with a shrug. "Cleveland, how are the rides at flight level 3-7-0?" She asked masking her voice and Santana was a little surprised by how masculine she could sound.

"The same as they were ten seconds ago, flight level 3-5-0 and above have intermittent light chop." Lauren said and her annoyance was evident.

Santana giggled. She was tickled with herself and her harmless prank that she was so proud of getting away with. Had Lauren been busy, she wouldn't have done it, but since she wasn't and it didn't cause an unsafe situation, she was going to seize the opportunity to annoy Lauren. "Okay. One more time, then we can leave her alone. We don't want to push it too far."

"Alright." Brittany said with a chuckle. She loved Santana's snarky side.

She had to wait a few moments because Lauren was giving control instructions for spacing, but when another aircraft checked in and asked for a ride report, Brittany counted eight seconds, then masked her voice again and asked for a ride report.

Lauren sighed over the radio and Santana smirked because she knew they were getting under her skin. "Okay guys, seriously, listen up. Flight level 3-5-0 and above have intermittent light chop. Everything else is mostly smooth."

"She's sounds really mad now." Brittany said and she couldn't help but to giggle as well.

"She's fine." Santana said with a wave of her hand.

"What are you two ladies laughing at?" Puck asked coming into the doorway and popped a pretzel in his month.

"Nothing." Brittany said. "Santana was just telling me about one of her coworkers."

"Is she hot?"

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Santana said.

"Nothing, but if it's a girl, I wanna know if she's hot." Puck said with a shrug.

"I'm not attracted to her, but I'm sure someone is." Santana said.

"Is that her?" Puck asked when he heard Lauren descend an American aircraft.

"Yep."

"She sounds pissed."

Brittany bit her lip and Santana giggled. "She always sounds mad and moody."

"I like moody." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me; she would break you in half." Santana said. "She's a former wrestler, almost as tall as you, and probably fifty pounds heavier."

"I like a woman that can take care of herself." Puck said. "We can be badasses together."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Is there any woman you don't like?"

"I don't discriminate; I like and appreciate all women, especially ones that want a ride on the Pucksaurus." Puck said and ate another pretzel.

Santana scrunched her face. "Gross."

"Whatever." He said with his mouth still full. "If you were into men, I bet I could get you to go out with me."

"Thank god I'm not." Santana said and Brittany winked at her.

Santana traded places with Puck and she stayed for a little while longer to observe. She loved seeing Brittany in her element. When they were about twenty minutes from the airport, she went back to her seat so Brittany and Puck could work without any distraction. When they touched down on the runway, Santana smiled proudly because she knew it was Brittany's leg to fly, and the landing was as smooth as silk.

-()-()-()-()-

"Holy shit, this is nice." Santana said as they walked into their hotel room. It was just a standard room with a king size bed, but it was nicely decorated, and from the window there was an amazing view of the city.

Brittany chuckled. "What did you expect? Mr. Motta owns the hotel."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know that, but I guess I wasn't expecting the room to be this nice." It was the first time that she had ever stayed at a five star hotel.

Brittany set down her bags and wrapped Santana in her arms. "Mmm, well it's ours for the next three days." She said and leaned down, kissing Santana.

Santana returned the kiss, deepening it as Brittany backed her up to the bed. When the back of her legs hit the mattress, Brittany broke the kiss and turned them, pulling on Santana and they both flopped onto the bed facing each other.

"What do you wanna do first?" Brittany asked propping her head up with her hand as she pushed a strand of Santana's hair away from her face.

Santana hummed, propping her head up as well. "Lunch?"

"I know a deli a few blocks from here that has great food. I can't get enough of their latkes and matzah ball soup."

Santana chuckled. "I guess you aren't worried about carbs and fitting into your wedding dress."

"Not this weekend. There's too much good food in New York."

"That's true."

"Besides, you don't need to worry about carbs. I'll give you a work out later." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I turn it down?" Santana said returning the smirk.

Brittany searched Santana's face for a few moments before she cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that you had to call out sick, but I'm glad you came with me. It makes having to work over the weekend a million times better."

"Me too." Santana said.

She wasn't worried about calling out of work. They really needed a few days together to just get away and recharge. It wouldn't be long before the traffic increased for the holidays, and the less stressed they were going into the holiday season and the wedding; the better it would be for them personally and professionally.

Brittany kissed Santana one more time and then she sat up. "Give me a few minutes to change out of this uniform and then we can go."

"Okay." Santana said and playfully smacked Brittany on the ass as she stood up.

Brittany squealed from the unexpected, but welcomed contact, and she flashed Santana an impish smile and wink over her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking hand in hand down the street towards Brittany's favorite New York deli.

"You know, when I was sixteen I thought I was going to run away to New York as soon as I graduated high school and practically live like I was in a 'Friends' episode, but you know with more money." Santana said with a chuckle. "It's funny how things turn out."

Brittany chuckled as well. "Yeah, it is. I never thought I would end up in Cleveland of all places. It's so different from Southern California. If you had told me when I was sixteen that I would be living somewhere where it snowed, I wouldn't have believed you. Although, I think I'm finally starting to get used to it."

"That's only because you have me to cuddle into to keep you warm." Santana teased.

"Yes." Brittany said because it was true. After three years of living in Cleveland, she was getting better with dealing with the cold, but she still had the habit of using Santana as a human blanket.

"I'm glad I didn't move to New York and I'm glad you decided to move to a place with snow, even if you hate the cold. Everything might have been different and we may never have met. Our life together is amazing and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"I wouldn't either." Brittany said leaning over to place a quick peck to Santana's cheek.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Santana asked.

"Let's go dancing. It's been forever since we've gone to a club."

"Sure." Santana said. She always loved to dance with Brittany. "Do you know of a good place?" She hadn't been to New York in a few years and she couldn't remember the names of the clubs and bars that she had been to before.

"Mm-hmm. There's a fun club in Midtown that I used to go to all the time with Puck and Kurt, but ever since you and I got together, I haven't been there."

"That was almost two years ago. Do you think it's still open?"

"It is. Puck was there when we had that New York overnight at the end of September."

"Let me guess, that's one of his hookup spots?"

Brittany chuckled. "Yeah. It's one of the hottest clubs in New York, so there's no shortage of single people, but I saw couples there too."

"Did you ever hookup with anyone there?" Santana asked, not because she was jealous, she knew that was before they got together, but curiosity got the better of her.

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and wrapped her arm around her hip, pulling her against her as they walked. "I danced with a lot of people there, and I even kissed a few, but I never went home with any of them." She said and kissed Santana on her temple. "I couldn't because I was infatuated with the air traffic controller with the sexiest voice ever that I talked to on my way here. I couldn't get her out of my head and I was too busy pining over her that I had no interest in hooking up."

Santana smiled. She love hearing stories about Brittany's massive crush on her.

"But who knows, maybe if I'm lucky, there will be a girl that I dance with tonight that I like enough to charm into coming back to my hotel room with me." Brittany said with a playful tone and kissed Santana on her temple again

Santana couldn't help but to chuckle. "Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky."

-()-()-()-()-

Around eleven o'clock that night, Brittany and Santana arrived at the club and when they stepped out of the cab, Santana noticed that there was a long line to get in. "It's busier than I thought it would be for a Thursday night." She said. She was not looking forward to standing in line in stilettos heels.

"Good thing it's Ladies Night." Brittany said motioning for Santana to follow her to the front of the line.

The bouncers looked them up and down, approving of their appearance, before checking their IDs and letting them in right away without charging a cover. The club was loud, lively, and busy when they stepped in, but Brittany knew her way around, so she took Santana by the hand and led her to the coatroom to check their coats and clutches before they went over to one of the bars. It took a few minutes to work their way to the front, but once they had their drinks, they found a place to sit where they talked for a while and enjoyed a few mixed drinks and shots before Brittany couldn't wait anymore and pulled Santana to the dance floor.

"I've been waiting all day to dance with you." Brittany said in Santana's ear as she brought Santana flush against her and ran her hands down her sides to rest low on her hips.

"Mmm, me too." Santana said moving her body in time with Brittany's and wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. She loved any reason to be that close to Brittany.

"And I love that you're wearing this dress." Brittany said nipping Santana's ear and she trailed one of her fingers up the length of Santana's spine through the diamond cut out in the back of the dress. "Have I told you how much I love this dress?"

Santana felt tingles spread over her from Brittany's hands moving over her body and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Brittany that was making her feel lightheaded. "I think you have once or twice, but you can tell me again."

"I _love_ it, and I _love_ you in it." Brittany husked in her ear and nipped it again.

When an hour and a half of sensual touches and kisses expertly disguised as dancing had passed, Santana needed to take a break, or else her ovaries might explode right there, so she suggested getting another drink to calm things down a little bit. Brittany nodded in agreement; feeling worked up as well, so she took Santana by the hand and led her to the bar. After a few long minutes of waiting their turn, Brittany ordered another round of drinks and they searched the room until they found a place to sit down.

"You know tonight reminds me a lot of the night we met." Santana said leaning closer to Brittany so she could hear her over the music, and she rested a hand on Brittany's thigh as she twirled her finger in a circle near the hemline of her dress. "I was so taken with you. I couldn't believe my luck." She said reminiscing about that fateful night.

Brittany smiled, remembering the night as well and she cupped Santana cheek before she kissed her softly on the lips. "I couldn't believe my luck either. Even with the mask on, I could tell you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. You still are; none of the women in here even come close."

Santana felt her cheeks heat up from the sincere compliment. "Thanks." She said shyly. "But don't you think you might be a little biased?"

"Nope." Brittany said with a cheeky smile. "I _know_ you're the prettiest woman here. The fact that I'm going to marry you in seventy days is irrelevant."

Santana's cheeks burned a little hotter. She wanted to tell Brittany that she felt the same way about her, but before she could, Brittany kissed her again.

"I can't wait to marry you Santana Lopez."

"I can't wait to marry you too, Britt." Santana said and she wasn't sure how things suddenly took an emotional turn, but she wasn't going to question it. "I can't wait to be your wife."

Brittany hummed, moving her hands to Santana's hips to pull her closer. "My wife. I love the sound of that." She said and kissed Santana again.

Santana was so caught up in the moment that she immediately wrapped her hands around the back of Brittany's neck, deepening the kiss before moving her hands into her hair. Brittany moaned, kissing her harder and pulling on her so she was as close to her as she could get without pulling her out of her chair and into her lap.

When they finally parted from the heated embrace, they held each other's gaze for a few moments before Santana had to break eye contact, breathing out a frustrated, _"Fuck"_ and downed her full margarita. It still amazed her how easily Brittany could get to her and make her body go absolutely crazy for her. "If you don't get me out of here and take me back to our room, I'm literally going to find a dark corner in this place and put your hand under my dress and in my thong so you can fuck me senseless against the wall-"

Brittany whimpered at the thought of that and gripped Santana's hip tighter.

"-and I really, _really_ would rather not risk getting arrested tonight." Santana finished.

"_Fuck."_ Brittany breathed out in frustration as well and she knocked back her drink. All day they had been teasing each other, and they finally reached their boiling points. She wanted to run out of the club that instant and find the first cab back to their hotel, but before they could, they needed to close their tab at the bar and get their things from the coatroom. "You go get our stuff, and I'll get my credit card. I'll meet you there."

Santana stood up and without wasting a second she made her way to the coatroom and Brittany went to the bar, impatiently pushing her way past annoyed people to the front. She did not have time to wait.

She paid the bill and practically ran towards the coatroom, where she thankfully found Santana waiting for her with their stuff in her arms.

"Let's go." Brittany said taking her things before taking Santana by the hand and leading her outside to hail a cab.

It was almost two o'clock in the morning, which meant that an open cab was easy to find. It took almost fifteen minutes to get back to their hotel, and it was one of the most excruciating fifteen minutes of their lives as they pinched their thighs closed to ease the aching in between their legs.

When they finally got in the empty elevator, they were tempted to make out, but since Mr. Motta owned the hotel and he was Brittany's boss, they both had the forethought to keep their hands to themselves, because they did not want to deal with whatever kind of awkward situation that might bring if he ever saw the security tapes.

Brittany pulled the key out of her clutch when they got to their floor, and when they arrived to their room, she slipped the card into the reader. They stepped into the room and the door hadn't even closed all the way before their things were dropped to the floor and their lips were on each other's in a scorching kiss as their hands were grasping at whatever body parts they could find in the dark.

They kicked off their heels and Brittany backed Santana into the nearest wall, taking both of her hands and holding them above her head with one hand and hiking her dress up with the other. She loved being soft and sensual with Santana as they laid in bed making love, but sometimes she liked it more raw, and the image that Santana had put into her head in the club had not left her. It made the aching in between her legs grow, and unless Santana said otherwise, she was going to take her up against the wall.

Santana made no sound of objection. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was of their wet and somewhat sloppy kissing, and the occasional moan as their bodies pressed into each other's.

When Santana's dress was up far enough, Brittany broke the kiss and pulled Santana's thong down her thighs as far as she could reach without bending down or letting go of her hands and then she cupped her center, coating her fingers in her wetness.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Brittany husked her breath ghosting over Santana's neck, causing her to quiver.

Santana moaned in desperation and spread her legs wider. _"Fuck me…fuck me now!"_ She whimpered. She couldn't wait anymore.

Brittany felt her arousal pool even more in-between her legs and she immediately pushed three fingers inside, causing Santana to moan loudly and lean forward into her. Brittany gave her just a second to adjust to the sudden girth of her fingers before she started to move her fingers back and forth, slowly at first, but with the sounds of ecstasy coming from Santana, it stoked the already burning desire in her, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She moved her hand faster and faster until she was pushing into her as fast as she could.

Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck as her moans and the sounds of Brittany's hand slapping into her filled the room. When Santana's legs started to weaken after a few minutes, Brittany pressed into her a little more to hold her up.

"Kiss me." Brittany said turning her head toward Santana and when Santana lifted her head, she kissed her heatedly.

Santana held on for as long as she could, but when she neared her peak she started to shake, and within seconds, she was tumbling over the edge. She broke the kiss, crying out as her orgasm hit her hard, and she buried her face in Brittany's neck again as she continued to move her hand back and forth until she fell limp against her.

They stood there for a few moments before Brittany pulled her fingers out, causing Santana to whimper. She let go of Santana's hands and wrapped both arms around her holding her up as she came down from her high.

Santana clung to Brittany until her shaking had subsided and she could stand without support. Her thong had fallen down her legs to her feet, so she kicked it away and grabbed Brittany by the hips and quickly turned her around.

Brittany had not been expecting the sudden move from Santana and she yelped in surprise as her back hit the wall. Santana pulled up on Brittany's dress and then pulled her thong all the way down her long legs. "Your turn." She said cupping Brittany's center. "Mmm, I think you're ready for me." She hummed as she ran her fingers through her slick folds.

Brittany shook as Santana palmed her covered breast and pushed against her, pressing her into the wall even more. "Are you ready for me?" Santana whispered seductively, her lips ghosting over Brittany's.

"_Yes."_ Brittany breathed out desperately. "I need you inside me _now_."

Santana closed the distance between their lips, kissing her hard, and pushing two fingers inside. A moment later, she added a third finger and Brittany moaned loudly, gripping onto Santana's hip and shoulder as she pushed in and out of her.

Brittany knew she wasn't going to last long. Santana had been teasing her all day and then after taking her against the wall, she was so pent up that she could barely keep herself contained. She writhed and whimpered as Santana's fingers pounded into her, and when Santana felt Brittany's inner walls tighten around her fingers a few minutes later, she kneeled down, gripping the back of her thigh with her free hand and taking her clit into her mouth, sucking hard.

"_Ah, fuck!"_ Brittany cried out, grabbing Santana's hair with one hand and the edge of the wall with the other as she came undone.

Santana continued to suck and flick the sensitive nub with her tongue and pump her hand until Brittany's knees bent and she slid down the wall a little. She didn't want her to fall because she was sure her legs were feeling weak, as hers had, so she pulled her fingers out and then stood up, wrapping her hands around her waist, and pressing into Brittany, supporting her between herself and the wall.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana tightly and buried her face in her hair. The only thing that could be heard in the dark room was the sounds of Brittany's heavy breathing, and the occasional kiss that Santana placed on Brittany's neck and shoulders.

"My legs gave out." Brittany mumbled after a few minutes and Santana couldn't help but to giggle.

"I know baby, so did mine." She said and kissing her shoulder. "Do you think you can stand yet?"

"Yeah." Brittany said and stiffened her legs as she pushed up, standing on her own, but she held on to Santana. "I'm still light headed."

Santana smiled, amused and little proud that they had pushed each other to the brink and that they both needed longer than normal to recover. She leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You wanna take a bath?"

"Yes." Brittany whispered. She wasn't sure if a shower would be a safe idea with her head still spinning. She needed to sit down, but she wanted to wash the club off her before they went to bed.

"Okay, wait right here." Santana said letting go of Brittany.

The room was dark and she knew that their stuff was all over the floor so she stepped carefully as she blindly made her way to the bathroom and flipped on the light. She winced and blinked as her eyes were assaulted by the sudden light and she went over to the bathtub to start the water. When she went back into the room, she pulled Brittany away from the wall and slowly undressed her before undressing herself.

Santana helped Brittany into the bathtub first, and then she stepped in, sitting behind her. Usually they sat the other way around, but on occasion, they switched it up. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany as she leaned against her and she placed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

They relaxed in the bath for about twenty minutes before they washed their bodies, and after getting out of the tub, they washed their faces and brushed their teeth. When they went to bed, they didn't even bother putting on their pajamas.

"I'm so tired." Brittany yawned as Santana nuzzled her cheek into her chest. She had been up for almost twenty-four hours and now that things had started to calm down, sleep was creeping up on her.

"Me too." Santana said. She wasn't far behind Brittany.

"Today was fun. I'm so happy you're here. This is like the best work trip ever."

Santana giggled. "I'm glad I'm here too."

They were quiet for a few minutes and Santana had thought that Brittany had fallen asleep, but then she kissed her on the top of her head. "G'night future wifey." She mumbled in her super cute sleepy-voice and Santana's heart flipped in her chest.

Before that moment, she actually didn't like the word 'wifey'. She thought it was silly and it annoyed her when she heard other people say it, but hearing Brittany calling her, _her_ 'wifey', made all the difference.

"Night, future wifey." She said with a smile and kissed Brittany's collarbone. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of how amazing it would be to go to bed seventy days from now in another hotel, not as Santana Lopez, but as Santana Lopez-Pierce.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: Yay! Finally a new chapter. I hope you all liked it, and as always, I love hearing from you guys and seeing your thoughts on the story, so if you get a moment, please send them my way.

To **naynay1963**, thank you so much for beta-ing and being so supportive!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


End file.
